Wade's Gambit
by Daichek
Summary: 20 years after the "accident" the world has been taken over, the few survivor only know one thing. We need Kim Possible. AU and not AU, you'll understand. Caution character death, implied and sometimes shown. Rated T but probably deserve an M. Have Fun!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Writter's note:

The day I started this, I had very little experience both in writing and in English, and of course my lack of vocabulary can still be felt in the later chapter of this story, but the first few chapters are very "erratic", so I decided to rewrite them to "please?" ones' reading experience.

Hope you enjoy reading or rereading it. CYA.

* * *

Middleton, December 22nd 2027

It was a full moon, and just as every single day for a really long time everything was silent, in fact since the Reckoning ten years ago, Middleton was nothing more than a ghost town.

No... Calling it a ghost town, would be a euphemism, the town was a wreak, only few house was still standing and the rests was blown to bits.

The school was in worst shape, since it had collapse from an explosion within the structure, leaving only the main door, few rooms and the cafeteria in a 'fine' shape.

But from time to time, foot step could be heard, in the devastation, but humans' they were not.

Robotics foot-soldiers we called Sentinels roam the town, searching for eventual survivors, not that they ever found any, these machines and their masters did their job well ten years ago.

The mall was probably the only place that was still ok, for some reason the place hasn't been blown up, but it wasn't in great shape either, pieces of glass were on the floor, and some of its outer walls were down.

But that night, unlike any other nights, a sound could be heard from within the mall, me and my group moved a big piece of metal covering a hole on the floor that lead to the sewer, and we got out, the four of us, covered in pieces of cloth and hoods and we started running toward our objective not too far from the mall.

The fact that it was a full moon, made that this night, wasn't the best one to act, not clouds to cover us, too big a chance to be seen by roaming patrols and ruining everything we have worked on for the last eight years, and even today I still thinks that if I ever had the chance to, I would have called the mission off, if only I had knew...but.

No... it had to be that night, there was no way we could have known, all the Intel we had gathered, pointed to the fact that, that day, the facility's' systems were supposed to purge itself from useless data, and then reboot for about ten minutes, not much sure, but enough for us to do what we had to, and get the hell out of the enemies' stronghold.

After reaching a spot behind some trees we stood there and talked a little repeating one last time the plan, then right before telling the other three that is was time to go, I gave them a little privacy, so they could talk, and embrace each other.

The two smaller of our group, team Omega, ran toward the main entrance of the alien construct called Ground Zero, to distract them from us during the purge, while we, team Alpha, infiltrate the place through an interstice in a wall, hidden by myself from a previous excursion a long time ago, when we were more than just four left in our group, to snatch the last piece of tech we needed to do something impossible.

Once in position, we didn't had to wait long before the power went down, that was when we heard an explosion from the main entrance, that was our cue, I blew open the small interstice and we rush in the now bigger crack.

Two minutes in.

In our search we met only little resistance nothing my smaller friend couldn't handle with his incredible capacities, and when we reach the research lab we found what we needed but it was locked behind a plasma shield.

Five minutes in.

"Damn it..." said the less physically impressive of the two.

"We knew it was going to be a bit harder than we thought... Can you bypass it?"

"Can't you just blow it up?"

"We can't risk destroying the device."

"Yeah I know, bypass... let's begin."

Years ago I would have done it myself, but it required finger skills that my body didn't had anymore...

"Hey guys, it's getting crowded out here!" said a female voice with sound of blast and lasers in the back ground from seemingly nowhere.

I picked up my radio and answered.

"Copy that Omega." I turn to face Drew working the plasma shield power cell. "How long do you think you..."

"Tell her about two minutes of rewiring, to get the shield down. "

"He said.."

"I heard, tell him to hurry up if he don't want me to do his job myself."

"HEY!.. That woman is killing me..." was all I could heard before he refocused on the work at hand.

Eight minutes in...

BOOM!

* * *

As someone wiser than me said once, "Nothing is written in stone" so if I made a mistake or mistakes, please let me know.

Also leave a review if you feel like doing so, it is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: New Hope

Middleton, December 22nd 2027.

A giant explosion shook the entire building, part of the ceiling fell on top of me while standing above Drew, making me lose balance and fall to the ground.

*argh* "What the hell happened... Drew, are you ok?"

"I'm alright, working of the power cell now, almost done here. How much time do we have?"

I looked on my pad and the screen was cracked but i still could read that we had a minute and a half left.

"Bit more than a minute to wrap things up."

"Good, but what caused the explosion?"

"I don't know, I'll call Omega, to see if they can fill us in."

I move closer to the exit so the connection to the other pad would be better and sent the call.

"Omega?"

Nothing.

"Omega do you copy?"

Still nothing.

"For god's sakes Sheila, do you copy?"

The voice was so small that I almost didn't hear it.

"He's here."

"Who?" I asked before realizing."You need to get out of there NOW, where is..."

Her voice was ragged.

"She is fine... We got separated...Nerd Linger... please... tel Drew that I..."

"Sheila? ... SHEILA!"

But only static came from his screen.

He stare at his screen, confused, and trying to process what he had just witness.

"No..."

It had happened again, he lost someone that was under his protection how did this happened, the plan was perfect, nothing was supposed to go bad.

"AHAH! I got It Load. We can go now."

"..."

"Wade!"

"What?"

"We have to meet with Omega and get the hell out of here, now!"

*I have to focus on the here and now.*I thought.

So they both start running throughout the place, backtracking, finding more and more pieces of the few robot they destroying in their way in.

Once outside, the light of the alien facility started lighting signifying that the whole facility had rebooted and that their ten minute was passed, also an alarm could be heard from within the place.

They kept running until they got to the trees they were earlier, but when no one came.

"They must be at the mall already, of course! She would just not wait for us..."

"Drew, I..."

"What?"

"... We should go now, we can't get caught now that we have the device."

"Sure let's go."

They resume running for about twenty minutes, until they got to the mall, not meeting any kind of resistance, in their escape.

Another explosion not far from us got our attention, a red glow emanating from it.

Drew pick the piece of metal covering the sewer escape.

"Dr Load, I think you need to go first."

After I jumped in the sewer, I made few step to give Drew some space to get down but he didn't follow.

"Drew Come here, hurry."

"No, I can't Omega isn't here yet, and HE is close."

"Drew... Omega... Shego is not coming... I'm sorry."

A few second of silence.

"Drew, I..."

"I know, I heard you earlier."

"But, then why stay?"

"It's time to get serious Wade, HE is way too close I have to slow him down, I am the only one who can and I need you to complete the mission."

"No I can't do this alone, you need to come, we can make it together!"

"You have all the data to built it in my computer, my password is... well it's always been her... now go Wade."

Drew close the lid leaving me in the darkness of the sewers before turning to face the incoming enemy.

"You were a great friend..."

Drew was facing him now, and even if he knew his fate, he would give his damnedest to stop him, he had to for her...

The red glow pulled his blade, Drew grew twice his size, and the two clashed.

Walking in the sewer, I review the event of the night for the next hour until I got outside , I turned to face the mall and where the glass dome were, now a giant Oak tree stood up high, like a sign of hope in the middle of all the desolation.

I stood there until the sun started rising in front of me, showing for the first time that the two third of my face was cybernetic, a single tear managing to escape from my sole human eye, but I knew.

I knew that despite all the loss, I now had the capacity to change things, and I will make my damn sure that everything will work out perfectly if only for the memory of my fallen friends, even if it means doing the impossible.

* * *

As someone wiser than me said once, "Nothing is written in stone" so if I made a mistake or mistakes, please let me know.

Also leave a review if you feel like doing so, it is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe House

Middleton, December 23th 2027.

At our Safe House, the door opened with a quiet swoosh, letting the air from the depression lifting the sheet I used to cover my body the previous night.

The place looked the same since we had left...

"What a big mess. "

Not the house though, in fact it was quite tidy, considering that most the outside had collapse, composed of a living room where a fridge was sitting in the corner, a table with maps of the mall area, and four empty cups of coffee, I took the cups and put them in the sink where they would never be taken again.

I walked through the small corridor with a little difficulty, having flashbacks of the times when I was just a kid and would just walk back from the kitchen to my room sucking in a slurpster...

"Men..." I whispered to myself.

The first room in the left was mine, nothing of interest in there except some old drivers of data, about the past that would never be of any use.

The one on the right is _her_ room, I knew she wasn't with her when Sheila... but she still hasn't contacted me, that could mean anything of course, but... well, she would find her way to me at any moment, I was confident of that and I would have to tell her...

The second room on the right is..., was Sheila and Drew's room, it's where the computer is, I sat on the chair and turn it on. After a few minutes, the desk appeared and I find the folder called "Hope", I clicked on hit and a box asking a password appeared and I started typing. I had a bitter smile at that moment remembering myself asking Drew for the password, he knew that if I needed the password it would probably only take me a split of a second the get it but.. well...

I put my left hand in front of me and my little finger suddenly bent in the opposite direction leaving at the tip a USB connector , plugging my little finger in the computer I started downloading almost a terabyte of data about operation "Hope".

Even after ten years, it was still weird to be half machine, well 83% to be accurate, on the plus side, I was huge, 7 foot both height and wingspan and made of a very specific alloy called nitinol, strong and light that can withstand almost any kind of attack , my brain was also a computer, not that it wasn't the case before, well kind of, but now it was literally a computer.

A bip indicated me that the download was finished, and I unplugged my finger from the computer, and turned if off.

On the low side though not much was left from my body, my right eye, my right ear, my nose and mouth, a patch of skin that covers the right part of my face, but that was all in the outside, inside? Not much either, only half of my brain was human, my heart was still full human, a single lung. The worst part of it was the sense of touch, well the lack of it, the only part of my body that could still feel was my face.

And I was thankful for that because I would not have felt the sudden variation in the air indicating that the main door had open.

* * *

As someone wiser than me said once, "Nothing is written in stone" so if I made a mistake or mistakes, please let me know.

Also leave a review if you feel like doing so, it is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Stay with me

Middleton, December 23th 2027.

Wade was sure, no, he knew no one was following him, but he also knew that yesterday's loss probably prevented him from focusing on eventual assailant, and well, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, he got up, flipped his right hand inside out into a sonic canon and charged his concussive blast in a quiet but very distinctive *whomp* *whomp*.

He place himself at the corner of the room and heard footstep getting closer, the whole place still had all the light off since as a cyborg, Wade doesn't really need any light to see in the dark anyway, plus it gives him the upper hand with the element of surprise.

*Step*, halfway through the corridor.

*Step*, three fourth.

*Step*, first room.

*Step*, second room.

*Click*, nothing...* Thud*.

"What?" he thought passing his head out the door, he saw the second room open and a pair of leg on the ground. "No!"

He made the two step that separated him from the second room and finally saw the small figure at his feet, it was her.

Getting on his knee "Hey! ... Jade! Are you OK?" No answers

She was unconscious, but her face was in pain, like she was having a nightmare but couldn't wake from it.

"Light!", he commanded and the whole place illuminated, and now it was obvious. Her suit, usually black and white was now covered in blood.

"Jade! Just hang in there, It's gonna be alright, trust me", he promise her, his right hand already looking for his medical tools inside his left pectoral plate, while his cybernetic eye was scanning her for a more complete diagnosis.

Stab wound...

Abdomen...

Possible internal organs damages...

Calculation...

Administrate dopamine and analgesic through a drip...

Stop blood loss...

Get to a hosp/

Get to a sterile place for further examination...

During the analysis, he got a kit for a drip, bandage, pharmaceutical alcohol, and had already rip the part of her suit that covers her mid section. He put the perfusion in her wrist, and start working against the flow of blood that kept pouring out of her small body, he saw her wince when he applied the alcohol, on her wound, but the bandage kept getting soaked in blood.

"C'mon, why didn't your healing power kick in yet!"

And after the third time of remaking her bandage effortlessly, he had no other choice.

"Damn it! Jade , I'm sorry, just... don't give up just yet I still have something.

His right finger flipped and turned into a blowtorch.

"I'm so sorry" before applying the torch to the wound.

She regained consciousness only to let out an horrifying shriek, one that he knew would haunt him the for a long time, until she collapse unconscious again, obviously still in a world of pain.

But the wound was cauterized, Wade let out a breath he didn't remember holding.

"Good girl, you did it, you did it."

He now had to prepare her for their journey, since her injury could still be worst than just a flesh wound, and because most of their stuff wasn't in the safe house, he had to travel from his old house to the bunker, in day light, with Jade in his arm, slow enough not to reopen the wound but without being detected from eventual patrols in the area, it was not going to be easy, and he knew it, but it had to be done.

When he was ready, Wade opened the door to the safe house, got out, turn one last time to the piles of debris that used to be his house, and turned toward his objective.

We may not have much, he thought, but we have each other, and now we also have Hope.

* * *

Author's note ( that would be me^^)

Second day into this journey as a writer, working on a story I had i mind for quite some time now, and already, i get reviews?

Man this is awesome!

Thank you for taking the time to read me, because I know that as short as my chapters are because of the small amount of time i can spare for it and my poor level in English, the story won't be easy to read, the character won't have the same quip, or tone, and that is sad to me because, even if it is my take on their story, i still want them to be them self, to react like they would do i a given situation.

Again thank you, and see you in the review. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: The Walk

Middleton, December 23rd, Main road.

The sun was high in the sky, his HUD (Head-Up Display) in his left eye indicate him that is was half past noon, and it would have been a really nice day for a walk, in other circumstance.

The neighborhood that use to be full of happiness, life, and so much more, was now empty of everything except dread.

With time, he had learn that what he hated the most, having his friends die in front of his eyes apart, was the silence. Since the Reckoning the only sound you could hear would be the wind or eventual rat in some dumpster but not today not a single sound could be heard even with his enhance earring, which alarmed him, that could only mean one thing: they were here patrolling.

A quick scan of the sky indicate Wade that no Sentry was in this area, good thing, because when those lady bug looking flying drone had you in its sight it would usually shoot first and then shoot again just to be sure.

Then his ears picked up sounds of heavy steps along the Road, he would recognize those footsteps in thousands, Sentinels...

"Damn it, a patrol" Of course there would be patrol after last night's stunt... another scan informed him of four armed Sentinel walking toward him. Those human shape robots were simple footman used as both front line or scoot, always armed with plasma riffles. A soft moan from below attracted his attention for a second.

"Where... are... w..."

"Shhhh, you're hurt, I'm taking us to the Bunker, just rest for now".

She nodded an fell asleep instantly.

Wade went back to the situation, usually, it would not be that hard for him to take care of four Sentinels, but with Jade badly hurt in his arm he could not risk her to get hit by a "lucky" shot, he could either put her down for a minute or two, fight the Sentinels, with the hope that they would not be calling for reinforcement, or hide in that VW bus he was leaned against.

Luckily, he didn't had to choice as the Sentinels went by him rush somewhere other Sentinels probably called for backup...

Wade continue his walk, toward the Bunker... The Bunker, it really wasn't far from his house, barely 30 minute on foot, as a matter of fact, the Bunker was under Middleton High School, more precisely, right under the cafeteria, who in his right mind would had thought that the cafeteria lady asked for it when she applied for the job, and anyway who was crazy enough to agree, was that why the school seems to always be understaffed? even when he looked at the school/s blue print and lease years ago it didn't make any kind of sense... 30 minutes, those 30 minute were 2 hours ago and seems to stretch indefinitely, but they were half ways now, and had to avoid 4 patrols in the meantime. This could not take any longer, Jade needed better care NOW.

Another group passed by them, and they were really close now, he could see in the distance what look like a burnt match but used to be the flag pole at the school entrance.

"We're almost there, just a little mo..."

He was interrupted by a huge explosion right in front on him sending them both 20 feet in opposite direction.

"Arg!... What the hell?!"

He couldn't see anything in all that dust, but his other "eye" pick up something, and started sending formation to his HUD.

*Analyzing*

*Unknown presence detected*

*Huge mass of alien alloy*

*Analyzing*

*ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!*

*Goliath identified*

*ALERT! ALERT! ALERT*

*SwordsMan class*

*ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!*

*Action recommended: Regroup and flee*

WHAT? How did this it happened? Was he followed? No the sentinels would have shot first. Whatever it's too late now anyway... Agreed with the first part but flee? Not happening, she is behind that guy, if I run, she dies, if I get her and run, we die, if I get her and get to the Bunker, the place will be overrunned in the next hour...

The SwordsMan got up in the crater it's arrival created, and pulled his infamous High-Frequency Blade from its knee, looked directly at Wade and roared what sounded like a mechanical T'REX

"No other choice." He said, flipping his hand into his sonic canon. The only time a Goliath went down in his memory was a Athlete class 8 years ago and even then... They used to be twenty until the Athlete burst through one of their Safe House, the fight didn't last very long, a few minutes, but when the Athlete went down, that day, twelve of them died. Names crossed his mind, Mike, Hego, Ann, Ned, Tara, Finn, Ron, Hope, Slim, Nicolas, Brad, Steve.

He got in a stance where the force of the blast would not project him backward, rose his weapon up and put his left hand on his right forearm for higher precision, closed his eye a second, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said,..

"You Are So BUSTED!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Man, just find out the button Horizontal Line^^

I'm getting the hang of it, each chapter are getting lengthier, still short for my taste, but it's only the beginning.

For those who probably noticed I put a lot of reference in this story, if you care to count them down, I'd be honored.

Cya


	6. Chapter 6: A Blade in a Gun Fight

Middleton, December 23rd 2027.

"You Are So BUSTED!"

On that, as if it was a cue, the SwordsMan Launch itself toward Wade making a large circle movement with its sword, with the obvious intention to cut him in two with a single blow. But Wade evade the slash, with a jump to the right, carried by his momentum the Goliath kept going straight forward right in his line of sight, and released the accumulated energy.

With a loud *UUMMM* and a flash the Goliath was projected 20 feet away to the ground, with only few cracks in the chest, it got up and charged again, this time going for a balestera.

Not being on his feet when he had shot Wade was also projected in some distance, but was able to keep hims self on his feet, and even like that he still barely escape the blade this time.

Being equipped with advance AI, the Goliath used its momentum to turn on his feet and make an upward slash movement. Caught off guard and unbalance on his feet from the first dodge, Wade couldn't escape this attack this time but tried to stop the incoming impact with his left arm. Sadly; it was a fool move because the blade was able to cut through the solid alloy with ease, leaving a long gash of spark and scrap of metal, on Wade's arm.

Now on his feet and more aware than ever of the danger of the proximity of the SwordsMan, and because the giant robot had his guard high, Wade supercharged his weapon to shot again but this time he focused on the hand that was handling the sword, and let go another loud *UUMMM*.

Fast but no fast enough the SwordsMan took the shot and had its hand obliterated and the sword flying feet's away. Adapting fast to the situation the Robot used its stump to hit Wade in the chest, and pick him up with his working hand to throw the cyborg away.

*cough**cough* "Damn you're one tough s.."*cough * Wade now on the ground, regaining his breath; and tried to get in a sitting position, but couldn't. "Come on, move!"

*Full system diagnosis* "I don't care"

* Left Arm durability at 70%, Chest Servos durability at 30%, Sonic Canon in OVERHEAT! Supercharge left 1 before energy SURGE, regular slow charge recommended* "Still don't care get up"

*ALERT!ALERT!ALERT! Goliath approaching.*

The Goliath stood in front of Wade looking at him from way above, then turn its head to the side and saw the female's body, then looked again to Wade.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"*****************"

"WHAT?!"*CRACK*

*Right leg durably 7% decreasing*

After stepping on Wade's leg the Goliath turn to where his blade was, and start walking toward it. Wade still chocked of what he thought had heard knew what was going to happens next, so he had to move fast, founding out that right behind his head was the old school flag pole, he used it to lift himself up luckily, the servos in his chest start working with him but the state of his right leg would prevent him from running, again. The SwordsMan pick up his sword, and turn again to see that Wade was now standing up and facing him, his faceless head kind of nodded, and then stated running toward the Cyborg, with the blade in a low guard position ready to cup him in two the moment he would reach him.

While the Goliath was running toward him, the world seems to slow, his cyber sight and earring, recording everything that was happening around him the same time, and his brain, analyzing every Byte of information simultiniously, but right now, he needed his brain and all his body to work accordingly to the plan he had in mind, if it work and it had to work, in fact it could only work, if not Jade would die, and that was not even an option, even if it means that this would be his last fight for a long time.

The Goliath was really close now and started the upward movement with its blade, and at that moment a lot of thing happened. But from a distance all that would have been heard and seen would be a single loud *UUMMM*, an explosion, and the sound of three heavy piece of metal falling to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Sassness Sweetness Bitterness

Middleton, June 5th 2017.

He was awake early that day. Well to be fair he didn't had any sleep that night. Not that it bothered him at all, since as a team Possible member and Global Justice main intelligence provider, he was just used to be on duty for long period of time without any sleep.

No, it was that day it all happened... ten years ago...

He could read on the clock at the foot of his bed, that it was 7 am. He got up, and walk to the bathroom, not noticing, the slight movement of his bed sheet behind him, and closed the door.

He could see his reflection of the full front mirror, and took some time to look at himself.

At the age of 24, he really had nothing to envy anyone, thanks to two growth spurt in his teenage years, he was now a foot taller than most of his friend, and even if he was a little soft in the middle, thanks to those Slurpster he craves, he had the kind of muscle only someone used to be on the field would have.

His attention now turned to his face... man , he looked exhausted, his long hair was disheveled, a 5'o clock shadow add to his goatee, and he had eye bags the size of ping pong balls, but really nothing his straight razors and a cold shower couldn't take care of.

Right after he closed the shower door, and turned the shower on, he didn't notice the bathroom door open nor the small silhouette that sneaks it way to the shower. The knob was pulled and the echoy sound inside the shower changed, He turned and opened his eyes to see a very cute young women, with golden short hair and green eyes, who was very naked at the moment, staring at him.

"Hey Sass... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you that early..." He said apologetically.

"Hey it's Ok, I understand." She said hugging him lovingly. "At what time do you have to be there?"

"Around ten, but I'd like to go a little earlier, I mean..., I was..."

Cutting him." I know, you don't have to explain, just promise me that you will call me when it is done, Ok?" She pleaded more than asked.

"Sure"

"Good" She confirmed, right before kissing him. "However.." She said grinning,

"Mhm?"

"My boyfriend left me on his bed alone this morning." Faking a sad face.

"Really?" Knowing all too well this little game of hers.

"Yeah, I felt cold and lonely, in his big dark room because he didn't wanted to be with me at the moment."

"What a jack ass."He said rolling his eyes.

"I know, right?" Faking a shocked face. " So I came here to tell you that he was being a big meanie to me."

"Oh yeah? And is there something you want me to do?" Holding her tighter in his arms.

"Well, It really is more someone than something, that I want you to do..." Emphasizing her words with a long, deep and breath taking kiss.

* * *

Later that morning.

Having done putting on his tuxedo, he was now in the living room trying to do his tie correctly, but for some reason, his genius mind seemed to be at the loss at the moment, and he took it off again for the fifth time.

"Damn it..." He was about to throw it on the couch when a pair of hand appeared from behind him, took the tie from his hand, and expertly made a trinity knot .

"There, you're good to go."

"Hey, thanks mom." He said giving his mother a peck on the cheek. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd just go without it." Giving him a small smile.

"Yeah... I guess..." Feeling kind of dumb at the moment.

"So... "

"What?"

"I happen to be awaken this morning by what sounded like a mad man beating on a wall with a jack hammer." She said matter of factly, but with a huge grin on her face.

Turning red. "Ow... Uh... I... Uh... I mean."

Cutting him " It's fine, I am glad my son has an healthy sexual life with a woman he loves, beside, you've been with Sarah for about two years now. So it's not that surprising."

Smiling. "I do love her."

"Good, now you should go before this conversation turns a shade awkward."

"Yeah mom, love ya."

He walk to his room, where his girlfriend had change into her cloth that she kept in one of his drawer.

"Hey Sass."

Turning to face him. " Hey big guy, looking good." She purred, kissing him. "You should be gone by now it's passed nine already."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to kiss you goodbye."

"Oh you're so sweet."She kissed him again."I have an appointment with my staff at the hospital, in about an hour so I'll be gone soon too, we'll see each other later anyway."

"You bet."

"Awesome, now go, or you'll be late."

Wade walk out of his room, walk through the corridor, and opened the main door, turned one last time, and loudly said "Goodbye" to everyone, and closed behind him, it was a wierd morning, it was supposed to be quite a sad day, but everything in his life seems to tell him that it was probably time to turn the page, and move on to the next chapter of his life. But first he had to walk to the rendez-vous point at Middleton high.

When he reach the main entrance he notice something odd, a lot of black orbs not bigger than a soccer ball, were rolling toward the school but when they had reach it, they emitted a red glow, and just exploded. The power of the blast sent him flying feet away, and by the time he was able to get up, he saw that in place of what was the school a few seconds ago, was no more than a pile of scrap on fire now.

He wanted to run to the school but saw more of those black orb rolling toward habitation.

"NO!"

He stated running, and activated, his watch/communicator.

"Jim?... Tim?... Do you guys copy?" No answers, the twins were suppose to be at the school earlier than he was, and now he starting to fear that they was caught in the explosion, but right now he had to stop those orbs, whatever they were, they were full of explosive, and definitely had to be stop.

He saw one of the orb stop at the first house, and obliterated, it in a second, his worst fear was happening, it was focusing civilian. One by one he saw house being destroyed, he was running faster than those orb due to his training, and arrived at his house earlier than them, but when he went for the door knob, one of the orb jumped him and pinned him to the ground. Wade reached for a rock that was put around his house years ago as a fencing, and started hitting the thing as hard as he could, but the rock just break in half.

Wade felt a shudder when the orb start glowing red, but before it explode, he smashed his communicator, on it. Three thing happened at that moment, first, an electric arc went from his communicator to the orb then the orb to him self, second, the glow stopped, and third, the orb separated in two and what look like a red can got out, and felt to his chest. At that moment for Wade the world was only fire, he never yield that loudly in his life and almost past out.

The two thing he saw before the darkness took him was the worried look of Sarah when she opened the main door to his house, probably because she recognize his scream, and the small orb that was rapidly rolling toward her...


	8. Chapter 8: Pick Up The Pieces

Middleton, December 23rd 2027.

"Sass!" Yield Wade extending his arm as far as he could, until his eyesight focus correctly, and was able to see that emptiness was all he was trying to reach.

"Mhm, it hate those..."

As a cyborg, sleeping, or passing out wasn't exactly the most "resting" thing to do, because your mind don"t really pause, you just get into the paradoxical sleep, when one's mind would usually have dreams, vivid ones, but in his case, the robotic part of his brain take over and recreate imagery and sound with high precision, using subconscious memory that contain pretty much all the information, that you don't even know you have, making his dream or nightmare, very real...

Wade's HUD indicated him that he was out for only five minutes, and remember that Jade was still laying somewhere, he got up, and start scanning the ground to find her. The first thing he saw was his left arm a few feet away, and looked at his elbow with sparks spraying everywhere and blue liquid slowly dripping out of it. He walked to his arm, but after a few step, his right leg stopped working and he almost felt to the ground, but was able to maintain his balance. He reach for his left arm looked at it and put in a bag he had under the sheet he was wearing.

The second thing his scanner detected, was the Goliath, or a version of it with a large gap between its elbows, Wade look at it for a few second, just to be sure, and had a satisfied smile to the fact that it didn't flinch when he got close to it, and resume walking, dragging his non responding leg along, but stop when his focus was drawn to a sleek piece of metal that was sticking out of the ground right in front of him, guessing what it was, he grabbed it and pulled the High-Frequency Blade out of the ground.

He examined it, and put in the bag with his arm, he continued scanning the area for Jade, and finally found her beside the crater the Goliath made in its arrival, not moving. Full of worries he tried to run to her but couldn't, and had to go around the crater first, when he finally reached her and saw her making short ragged breath. He pick her up as careful as possible with his sole arm, making sure not to worsen her injuries.

The Bunker wasn't far anymore, about a hundred yards, but in his state, it would still take him some time, so not wasting any, he resume the "walk".

Not really wanting to, but having nothing more to do except being sure that Jade was fine, a part of his mind reviewed the record of the last seconds of the fight against the Goliath, his cyber eye made.

***The SwordsMan was really close now and started the upward movement with its blade, when Wade knew the Goliath would not be able to modify his attack, he shot his slow charged Sonic Canon to the left, shifting his entire body to the right because of the blow but not too much since the Canon wasn't completely charged, at that moment the blade met the cyborg, but not where the Goliath wanted to, instead of slicing Wade in two from the bottom up, he just cut perfectly through his entire left arm, making it drop to the floor at his foot.

Wade had just lost his arm, but gained much more, the perfect opportunity, activating the supercharge of his weapon instantly when he got hit, he had now a Sonic Canon ready to shot at maximum force and an enemy literally at arm's length with a weakened chest piece.

Pointing his weapon to the Goliath. "Booya!" *UUMMMMMM*

The powerful blast both obliterated the SwordsMan's head and torso in the split of a second, and projected Wade to the ground, the use of the supercharge and the shock knocking him out...***

He finished reviewing the fight and most of the data by the time he reach the main panel on the ground, that required a few codes to open.

The armored special airlock system opened with a decompression and Wade went inside the SAS by and pulled the lever on the wall behind him with his elbow, and walk in the darkness as the airlock closed behind him in a swoosh.


	9. Chapter 9: Home sweet Bunker

Bunker, December 23th 2027.

He's made it... No. They made it. He still don't know if it was luck or fate, well loosing most of what was left of your friend, healing a gut wound with a torch, and loosing half his limbs after a fight against an intense fight certainly didn't smell like luck... at all.

But they made it.

The Bunker... it really wasn't nothing that incredible, it didn't have a complex design, a two man wide tunnel with many rooms, most were bed rooms but there was also a laboratory, an engineering room, an infirmary, a common room, a kitchen and a conference room at the very end of the tunnel.

Wade went to the engineering room first where he carefully placed Jade on one of the table, his priority was to finish healing her of course but doing so with only one arm would be both stupid and dangerous, unfortunately, since he had no similar spare body parts, he needed to repair those he had, but it would need at least a week before they would work correctly, a week he didn't had. So he settled for pieces of an endoskeleton, liter than his body parts sure, but stripped off all the equipment he needed on the field, those limbs weren't as smooth looking as his "main" body parts but, hey, as they says beggars can't be choosers.

When he was finished changing his parts he took Jade to the infirmary and lay her off on a gurney, and start examining her and felt relieved when he took off her bandage, to find out that her healing power had kicked in, and that the wound was only half the size it was few hour ago, even the burn had heal and didn't left any marks on her skin.

He starts applying some antiseptic on the wound, to wash it from any kind of infection it could have had been in contact with since she got stabbed, he stitches the wound with care, and covered it with a sterile patch of gauze, and applied on the gauze the green and jelly content of a small jar, on which you could read Panacea ex Caduceus#7

"Good."

But now that her wound was taken cared off, he still had to change her cloths, and wash her from the dirt and dried blood, she was covered with. So he carried her to her room, took off her now ripped uniform, and carefully wash he body in the shower of the room.

Once the shower done, and her body dried, he dress her in a hospital gown, and laid her on her bed, after a full scan and set some sensors in her room to check on her from time to time, he saw that her face wasn't giving any sign of pain anymore, and decided that she would be fine, went back to the engineering room, and sat in front of his computer.

A lot happened in the last 24 hours, the heist at Ground Zero, the arrival of a General, the death of Shego, the sacrifice of Drew, Drew's computer data, Jade's injury, the amount of Sentinel patrol on a small area, the presence of a SwordsMan's, the double use of the *emergency only* supercharge of his weapon, his broken body parts, the High-Frequency Blade...

He really had to work on a awful lot of stuff from that point, and as exhausted as he may feel at the moment, he knew that, he couldn't have one of those nightmare, not yet.

So he decided to start with the most important thing first, the object of the heist, what both Lipskys had died for.

He put his hand against his right pectoral plate, which opened slowly after emitting a light blue glow and pick up a small metallic cylinder and looked a it.

"You sure gave us a lot of work back in the days" More to himself than to the object.

"I guess it is finally time for me to see if the Twins' theory was right, or if all our hope is going to die because of you." He said extending his arm to place under the light, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.


	10. Chapter 10: An Old man's Will

Bunker, December 24th 2027.

He closed his eye for a minute, not really seeking any rest but hoping that it would relieve him of his now growing headache, but of course, it didn't go. And pulled back of the large amount of screen he was reviewing and sat back.

He needed to liberate his mind of all the pressure he applied on it, so he checked on Jade, the front monitor switch from numerous theorems and algorithms, to a dark room with a bed in the middle, the small body in the bed found its way under the cover and was still sleeping.

A small satisfied smile on his face, he knew that she was resting now, maybe a day or two and she would be good as new, the smile quickly fading away... until he tells her...

The monitor went back to the data with a flash, his HUD told him that it was already 10 pm.

He got up and started looking at his work place, the engineering room. On one side of the room there was the blade he acquired after his battle sitting on a table with his missing limbs, on another table he could see some dried drops of blood from the previous day, on a "far" distance he could see his workbench with metal working tools on it and on opposite side a furnace with an anvil close to it.

He could also see that everything was covered with good layer of dust, a reminder that they had left the place almost a month ago to prepare the heist, Drew taking his computer with him to finish some "details" on operation Hope for the meantime.

And under a lamp the PDVI was just sitting there, it was so small, yet so powerful, with the twins algorithm and Drew's blue print, he could do so much more with it than just a bomb or us it to power some random machinery, in fact one could channel power into it and changing its polarity in the process, it could create something incredible, not by expending in to a black hole, but condense and...

"Mhm"

Not finding anything that could take his head out of his work, he just sat back in front of his screens and re-reviewed everything...So many raw data to go through, he could have just taken the Hope folder in Drew's computer, but decided that he should take everything. With all the data being processed by the computer he looked in some of the other folder, most of them were empty, and some had names that brought back memories, "Clones", "Synthos", "Drewcanada", "Doomvee", all of them empty too, then one folder had a name he didn't recognize, "Voluntas", and opened it, all it contained was a single file, a video, he played it, his screen went black, and Drew's face appeared on it.

"Hello Dr Load, I believe, if you have found this video that my fate happened to be quite tragic... so I am very sorry for the sorrow it might have created. I am making this video because both me and Sheila have a last request for you."

Wade couldn't believe his eyes, he was watching a record of Drew's last will.

"Whatever happens to me or my wife, please do everything you can to protect Jade, she.. she is the best thing that came to our life and..."

He could see Drew was trying his darnest not to cry now.

"she... she didn't deserve that life... it's so unfair... she was just six... and..."

Drew was now crying but the video jump cut.

"I am sorry for that Wade, I... I am just thankful for everything you ever done for her and us, always being here for her since she was born and... we just wish for her to live through all of this, and have a life, a real life. Sheila... she wanted to say something to but" Drew paused for a second, looking at something behind the camera, exchanges silence words then nodded. "You know her, right,when it comes to emotion, she isn't exactly the one to chow off, hehe..."

Wade was now also shedding tears from his single eye.

" I love them so much... I don't know if I could have gone through any of this without them... And I can't... even fathom... how she would feel, when we..."

Another cut.

"Please do whatever it take to protect her and give her the life she deserve, thank you Wade, you are, and always will be the greatest of friend."

The video freeze frame on Drew's smiling face, staring at him.

He looked so old on the video, well... Drew was reaching his early seventies, but because of his mutation, his body usually didn't show any sign of old age. He was still very strong and looked even young under the sun, but in the record he looked grim almost ghostly.

He just sat there for a moment thinking and rethinking what he just saw, his cyberneticly enhanced brain even replaying parts of the video in his mind. Many emotion came to him during the video, sadness, anger, empathy. Sadness for losing two of his oldest friends only two day ago, anger because he couldn't imagine why Drew even felt the need to ask him to protect someone he would already be willing to die for, and empathy after seeing that it wasn't really his old friend he was watching on the video, but a very old man worried for his daughter.

He was pulled out of his thinking, by a little blip on his screen... She was awakening.

* * *

Hey people, I hope some are still reading this.^^

Just wanted to say that I am going to change the tittle for something less generic in a few days.

So goodbye "We need Kim Possible" and Welcome "Wade's Gambit"

And please feel free to leave a review :)


	11. Chapter 11: Intense Awakening

Bunker, December 24th 2027.

Her eyes opened to a world of darkness, where was she, why was she here, what happened? Had she been captured? No she remember reaching the Safe House, then was she in the Safe House? She tried to move but her body didn't answer her command, she waited a few second then tried again, but this time it barely move, like she was trapped under something hot and soft . She was worried for a second until she noticed that her body was just covered with what was probably a blanket or something similar.

She moved her arm out of the blanket, with more difficulty than she expected... What was happening to her, she never felt this weak before, in fact never in her life, she could remember a time when she felt this weak. After a few more minutes, she was able to pull out her other arm, she was exhausted...  
She then took a couple of deep breath, then pulled herself to a sitting position, but the world started to spin around her eyes, and she fell back on the bed, out of breath but now with a strong desire to empty her stomach on the ground... She thought to her *That was a bad idea...*

That was a bad idea..." said a man's voice in the darkness.

Someone was here, but her didn't seems to adjust to the lack of light, she blinked a few times, but it didn't work either.

Close your eyes, I'll switch on the light.

That voice, it was him, the voice she always trusted, she then closed her eyes as he demanded, and after a second, she could see that the light was on behind her eyelids.

"You can open your eyes now, I'll help you to sit up, but we will do it slowly, and don't push yourself, you're still under the effect of narcotics."

Narcotics? was she hurt or something? she felt no pain, but put her question aside for the moment, and opened her eyes slowly. At first everything was a shapeless explosion of colors, but after blinking her eye several times, everything start having shapes again, the bed she was in the room around her the drawer at the end of her bed, and then on a chair at her left, with a worried look on his eye, was sitting Wade, staring at her, probably scanning her for anything that could be wrong with her.

But she was fine, if not a exhausted... and hungry now that she thought of it. But first thing first.

"Where*cough* are*cough**cough*" Woaw her voice was raspy, like she didn't talk for a week.

"Here", he said, bringing a small cup of water to her lips, "drink some."

She drank all of it, and resume he question. "Where are we?"

So there we go, he thought, no denying, straight to the point as always Load." At the Bunker."

"The Bunker? What happened? I don't remember, anything after ruining to the Safe House.

"You passed out, wounded, I carried you here, because, You could have been followed, in your attempt to reach the Safe House." he said matter of factly.

"Wounded? I don't even..." and then it all came back to her in a flash.

***She was taking down sentinels with ease, and even enjoyed fighting side by side with her mother. She was next to her behind another rock, she had just finished taking news from team Alpha, and everything was going according to plan... then a few minute after the call, something gigantic, crashed in front of her, projecting her feet away, at first she thought of a Goliath, and prepared herself to fight a new kind of enemy, but what came out of the hole in the ground, was not a Goliath, but something almost twice the size of one, and even if the class of this one was undeniably a SwordsMan, the lack of savage like behavior separate him from them all, and well, the red glow was a DEAD giveaway, this... This was a General, and it just walk to her Blade ready, he slashed to her but escaped being sliced in half because he mother tackled her to safety.

"Run Jade Run, go to the Safe House, NOW!" Shego yield.

Jade got up and saw that the General was getting ready for another attack but against her mom now, she wanted to help, she had too, but then her mother, turned to her and said with a beautiful smile on her face... " Just go, I'll join you later"

At that Jade nodded and ran as fast as she could, to the mall where everybody had to be, but seeing nobody coming, except a few patrol, she ran all the way to the Safe House, not even noticing the huge gash on her stomach that the general's blade left on her...***

"Jade. Jade? Jade!"

"What?"

"You looked like you passed out, again."

He really looked worried. "I'm just exhausted I guess..."

"Ok, but you should rest tonight, we'll talk tomorrow then."

Then it happened.

"Wade*cough*, where are my parents?

He knew it would come, he just hoped it would happened after she had completely recovered, well... he promised not to lie.

"They both died..." he said, calmly.

"What? I didn't..."

A little stronger, this time. "They both di..." but he didn't finished his sentence, as he found, himself pined to the wall, in front of him stood not a weak girl filled with sadness and tears running down he cheeks, but a very angry young woman with her body covered with what looked like black scales, maintaining him in position a good two feet above the ground with her two hands.

A voice sounding like a mix between a deep man's voice and the sound an old cracking tree would make in the wind came out of her.

" **WHAT.. HAVE... YOU... SAID...**?"


	12. Chapter 12: I am so sorry

Bunker, December 24th 2027.

She was fast, his human eye only saw a blur when she both made her move and activated her body armor, but he was now pined to the steel wall behind him, her grip very strong on his pectoral plate, and she was looking at him, her face covered with scales, and her green eyes, locked on his in a terrifying glare.

" **WHAT.. HAVE... YOU... SAID...**?"

"They died..." He answered. "I'm sorry, Jade... look, we can talk this through."

Not paying attention but calming a little." **Mom... She said she would be fine... I should had stayed, we could have beat him...** "

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that there was nothing she could had done but his brain had already calculated all the possible incomes of an encounter between her and her mother against the General. And found that the odds were fairly even, they had a 32% chance to defeat him, but since this General was a SwordsMan and had a thicker built than the others, their chance of winning without any casualties or injuries was under 3%.

"You don't know that..."

He was still in her solid grasp while they were talking, but he could see that she was calming down now.

" **And... what about dad**?" He eyes showing so much sadness at the moment.

"The General got to us, before we could leave the mall. Your dad, he... he stayed behind to give me the time to escape." It was what happened but he knew he made a mistake saying that like that.

" **YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND**!"

"That's not how it went, you have to calm down Jade, we need to talk about this."

" **IT'S YOUR FAULT... IT WAS YOUR PLAN!** "

"You need to keep it together, Jade, you..."

" **OH! YOU WON'T BE KEPT TOGETHER, WHEN I'LL BE FINISHED WITH YOU**!"

Ok, he though, talking wouldn't work anymore now, so he had to calm her before she hurt herself more than she already was or him for that matter. She let go of one of her hands and readied her fist for a direct attack. Wade used that small amount of time to grab her wrist with both his hand and applied as much pressure as he could until he heard the scales crack.

She let go of him because of the sudden pain but still sent a very powerful blow straight to his head as he fell to the ground. Luckily for him the drug she was on, affected her precision and speed, so he could avoid the punch, but it still connected with the wall where his head was a second earlier, and left a very neat fist shape dent in the wall.

He then used the opening she gave him by body slamming her to the ground, and prepared for anything she would throw at him, but wasn't prepared for what he saw. She was crying, and he thought he overdid himself with this attack, but she wasn't injured, still on top of her, he saw the scales melt with her skin and left the young woman naked on the floor, the gown had been shred to bits when she "transformed".

He got up and helped her to her feet, tears dropping relentlessly from her face. He covered her in her blanket, sat on the bed and held her tightly in silence, while she was crying.

"I am sorry..." Was all he could says.

It was now past midnight, and his HUD inner calendar chimed, but he didn't looked in it, he already knew, what day it was. It was the day, he had learned to like the most before all this mess, the day that brought joy back to team Possible after the "accident", that day was the reason why, they had nicknamed Jade "the Present". Because today... it was her birthday, he seventeenth birthday...

He looked at her, and saw that she was now asleep. He could have left her there, and go back to her all the work he had, but decided that the "here and now" was more important than anything, and so he stayed like that, holding her in his arm.

"I am so Sorry..."


	13. Chapter 13: Unknown in the equation

Bunker, December 28th 2027.

Four days... four days..., as it really been that long seen he started reading all the research he had assembled?

Most of Drew's data were blue print of an incredible machine that could reverse the polarity of the PDVI, that in itself seemed doable, since they already gathered most of the component, they needed to build it, the only piece missing was an universal trigger for the PDVI, but he could always built one himself.

No what was really taking him times was the math behind it all, thank to the twins, he now had the very long and very complicated formula that he had to apply to the machine to make it works properly, a single error to the millionth decimal would basically, overload the PDVI and create a very nice black hole the second he would start the machine.

He knew that before trying anything, he first needed to fully understand how they got to this result, and for that he had to read all of Jim and Tim's theorems, algorithms, researches and test on the subject, the worst part was that since most of the calculation gave "impossible" results, his cyberbrain kept sending him error message, which was really nerve wreaking, the small headache of the first day of reading was just a far souvenir, but it was replace by a full blown migraine now, and to says that he barely touch the surface of it all in four days, really wasn't helping him, at all.

He thought for a second to contact Jade, but in the last few day he had tried, she just ignored his call, really getting out of her room only to eat or use the bathroom. That was why expecting nobody, he was surprise when the door behind him opened in a swoosh, nothing entered, only the darkness beyond the door could be seen. Until an arm appeared from it and sent a small bag to Wade.

Who caught it in the air, he opened it, and his eye widen when he recognize the device in it, it was small, but adaptable for all kind of use, the Universal trigger.

He looked back at the door, but it had already closed. He thought for a second to run after him but he knew it was useless so he sat back, and found a note with the trigger that said * don't be mad*, why would he be mad? He really couldn't understand that person so he just closes his eye.

That man... To says that the only ones who lived in the Bunker were Jade, Sheila, Drew and himself, would be far from the truth, in fact they used to be eight with Joss, Jim, Tim, and Felix.

But he appeared one day out of nowhere and was probably the most suspicious person he had even met, he never talk, never take off his hood or his cape, and he would always disappear for a few time, without leaving a trace only to comeback a few days later.

The one time he confronted him, the light went off and he was gone by the time the light flickered, he never tried again since, and the guys kept doing his thing and sometime he would bring supplies or food or any kind of stuff that was needed like the universal trigger this time. How did he even know was another mystery.

He was cut in his train of thought when the door opened again, but this time, it was a Jade in the entrance, she was wearing her mother trademark cat suit, but with black and white harlequin pattern as opposed to the black and green her mother used, and with her dark green shoulder length hair attached in a pony tail, and her matching green eyes, Jade really looked like a younger version of her mother down to the same skin complexion.

She walked to him and...

"Hey..." She tried.

Disappointed, he replied. "Hey.."

They looked at each other for what looked like eternity, until she talked again.

"I'm sorry, for attacking you, it was harsh, and I wasn't thinking.."

"It's ok, i understand, you don't have to apologize."

"But I do... Look, I've been thinking these last few days and... I feel like I'm been selfish ..."

He cut her. "No you're not, you acted like that because you care, that the opposite of being selfish."

"No... What I mean is that *sniff* I'm not the only one who lost them... *sniff* you lost them too... and you lost so much more than I did when you lost yours... "

"..."

"I.. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me..."

With a smile on his face. "I will never be mad at you." And on that she smiled too and jump on Wade to hug him tightly, he could hear her sobbing in his arms and start soothing her, after a minutes, she stepped back and stared at him, he looked back and was happy to see that the look in her eyes wasn't showing any sadness anymore, only fire. The very Fire that use to burn in her eyes. The same Fire that burned in Sheila's eyes. The same Fire he remembered seeing in Kim's eyes so many years ago.

"So,*sniff* tin man, are you going to tell me how you lost your body parts? Oh and I hope it had something to do with the headless Goliath on that table...


	14. Chapter 14: Bits and Parts

Bunker, December 31st 2027.

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Wade said in front of his screens.

"What was that?" Asked Jade behind him.

Wade got up and turned toward her and looked at her, she was in front of the workbench, and she looked spent, her hair were a mess, her face was covered with a sweat and soot, and her suit had scorch marks on it.

"*Sight* I told you not to overdo yourself " He said as he walked to her.

"I know, but i'm almost finished."

"Really?" He look closer at the bench, but before he could get a good look, she step in front of him and said."

"Oh not now sir. You've got to get some rest and some food first cause, you've been working on those data for seven day straight now, and you look like you could fall down any second now."

He was about to refuse her proposition, but he knew her, and she would simply not take no as an answer, so he did the only sane thing to do.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll get you something to eat when I get back."

"Sweet, and no rush ok, you have to rest."

"Aye Aye boss." He said as he left the engineering room. The walk to the kitchen really wasn't long at all, but the tunnel that runs between each room of the Bunker had dimmed light, sometime a shadow would seem to just move on its own, and this time it happened again, but when he turn to look behind him, he saw the hooded man in the far distance disappear in his room.

"Man... this guys..."

He arrived at the kitchen, and sat at the table. As a cyborg he didn't really need any food to actually "work" most of his systems were powered by and inner power cell that could produce enough energy to light up Paris for years. Also the fact that he has no digestive system certainly didn't help the matter... He could still savor the taste of food of course, and he had the chance to learn a little about "cuisine" years back, not that it would be of any help here since most of the food in the Bunker were giant to small cans of mystery meat. He opened one of the small one, emptied it in a casserole and put it on a stove, than sit down again on a chair, waiting for the meat to cook.

He close his eye, and when he opened it he wasn't able to see at all with his left eye, but before he could do anything about it, he felt pain all over his body, it started with a dull pain to the extremities of his body, but it was quickly spreading to the rest, until all he could feel was pain.

He didn't know what was happening but he was on his back, and he wasn't able to move his body, all he could feel now was fire, he couldn't breathe correctly, he was crying, and he couldn't understand why nobody was doing anything to make the pain stop.

Then he stated to see something but because of the tears in his eye it was all blurry, the silhouette seemed to talk to him, but he couldn't understand what he was saying, until.

"... Hang in their Wa... in five mi..."

Another form appeared in his sight and this one looked identical to the first one. But he was starting to loose consciousness.

"No Wade, stay with us man, don't do this."

"Wade... Wade!"

"Wade! Wake up its burning!"

Wade opened his eyes to see that the entire place around him was filled with smoke, and saw that the casserole was now on fire, so he got up and took it off the stove to throw it in the sink where grease sprayed everywhere when he filled it with water. He then grabbed Jade and got out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him and turned the ventilation in the kitchen on.

"Woaw, what happened in there?"

"I... dreamed again, I think."

"Oh, uh... wanna talk about it?"

"No not really..." They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute until.

"Hey! I finished. Want to see them?" She said with eagerness in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, sure lead the way." And on that, they went back to the engineering room and walk to the workbench where Wade's arm and leg were laying on it.

He looked closer.

"So what do you think? Good as new right?"

"Jade this is, uh, its nice but."

"What?"

"You made me a second left leg..."Alarmed she pushed him out of the way to look at it and saw that it was a right leg.

"Ow... AH! AH! You smart ass."

"He he, Thank for the hand on that i wouldn't have been able to work on those for some time now."

"Meh. You're welcome tin man."

"But what's that mark on the tight?"

"Oh that, nothing just a tag"

"Did you really just tag me..."

"Yeah!"

"And why do it say... Whatever..." He looked at her smiling face and stood there for a minute in silence, pondering if he should be doing what he was about to do and risk loosing her smile.

"Wade? What is it?"

"I... I have something for you. He pressed his left leg which opened in a woosh, and took out a small chain with a pendent on it." Her eyes started to water when she recognize, it.

"Sheg... Your mother gave it to me before we got to the safe house last month, she had accidentally broke it, and asked me to repair it... I don't know its history, but I think it's some kind of charm that she usually kept with her. She would want you to have it, so... happy new year, I guess."He said as he extended his arm.

Jade walked slowly to Wade and took the bracelet from him, she looked at it and could see where the chain had been weld together, and saw that the pendant on it could be open. So she openned it and inside was a small picture of both her parent smiling while holding a small baby together.

She close her hand on it and pressed her fist to her chest.

"Thank you." Was all she said before jumping in his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15: Phantom Pain

Bunker, January 6th 2028.

"ARRHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG" *Crrrraaaaack*

The Bunker, like everywhere else since the Reckoning, was a silent place, in fact you could probably hear a pin drop from the other side of the complex. But the void of all sound right after someone had yelled, in a place like this, was almost nerve wrecking.

But the silence broke when rapid footsteps was heard from the outside of the engineering room, then the sound of a door opening.

"Wade!? What happened, I heard screams."

"Mhm... It's nothing... I'm fine."

"Oh come on, do you really think I'm stupid? Now spill."

"Ok! Fine, I... I was working on the device, when, I started to feel my... my arm..."

"Oh..."

"It's gone now, but I can't open my hand and I think I crushed one component of the device."

"Let me see." She said as she was getting close, at first she tried to force it open, but it didn't bulge. So she went for something her mother taught her to do to relieve someone from pain.

"Here let me try this." She lit up two of her fingers with a white glow and tried to touch Wade's face with it, but Wade grabbed her hand before it could touch him.

"Woaw, careful with the plasma here."

"You know I would never hurt you." She said a little miffed.

"Of course I know and I trust you. Just don't tag my face too." He said still a little worried.

"No I won't, now close your eyes and breath. " And on that he let go of her arm and did what she said, she then resume approaching his face with her two finger and came in contact with his temple. He was feeling the heat from her finger but when he thought it was going to be painful, the warm felt kind of soothing against his skin. The small circle she was doing with her fingers was so smooth that he almost felt himself drift in another dream, but he opened his eye when he heard the sound of pieces of glass fall to the ground.

"And there you go, look like you open your hand again." She said with a smile on her face.

He looked down at his hand and opened/closed it a few time before looking a the ground and tried to reach for the piece that had fell down but Jade was faster and got to them before he even started to bend down.

"Here, I guess you did break something... It look like that lens we got from that independent cybernetic laboratory, Dr Renton use to work at."

"Yes it is and thank you for the hand."

"It's ok, you'll buy me diner, the next time we go out."

He looked at her with shock in his lone eye but before he could reply.

"So can you repair it?"

"Mhm? Oh! Uh. Sure but I need to melt the glass first."

"Oh? I can do that, here." She took the piece from his hand and covered the pieces. A stronger glow appeared around her hands before disappearing, she then opened up to expose a sphere of molten glass, which she gave to Wade, who started working on it giving it shape.

After a about an hour of work and a second reheat, he had in his hand a perfect replica of the lens he broke not so long ago.

"You're awesome, thank you." He told her, triple checking the lens with his scanner.

"Of course I am, and by the way it's nothing." On that Wade went back to work on the device. She stood there for about ten minute and when she understood that he would not turn back, she stepped closer to him and asked.

"So... does it happen often?"

He stopped working and seemed to ponder whether or not he should tell her.

"No... It's not often but... I still feel the pain. Everywhere... where the flesh touch the metal... it's like a continuous burning sensation."

"I.. I had no idea." She said apologenicly.

"Never told anybody..."

"Well, I am glad you told me, it make me feel important."

"You are important."

They both looked at each other for what seems eternity, when.

"I'm almost done with the device, we should be able to use it in about a month, when I'll finished calibrating it correctly with the formula."

"Great, so do you think it will work?"

"It really is not the time to wonder. We can do it, it will work, because if it doesn't, our world may not be the only one in danger.

* * *

Writer's note, I will change the tittle the next time i will add a chapter so bye "We need Kim Possible" and Hello "Wade's Gambit"


	16. Chapter 16: Intense Awakening 2

Unknown, Unknown 2017.

*Bip*

"..."

*Bip*

Fire... Everything is fire...

*Bip*

Where am I...

"He is coming back."

*Bip*

What is that sound...

*Bip*

"Mhm..." I can't move...

*Bip* *Bip* *Bip*

"Wade?"

A woman's voice? Who is it...

"Wade can you hear me?

A light went by my eye a few time, then stop.

"Blink if you can hear me."

I blinked a few time, and finally saw a silhouette in front of me, but I couldn't place it, until it moved backward and let the light illuminate her face, my eye opened wide, at the sight.

"K... Kim?"

"No.. Wade It's me Ann." My eye focused on the face in front of me. The face frame was similar even if the hair if not a little shorter but it wasn't Kim, of course not, she was gone long ago...

"Mrs Possible... Where am I."

"Wade, I'm going to ask you some question, can you please answer them the best you could."

"What? What is going on? Why can't I move?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that but you were on an accident."

"An accident?"Then it struck him like a lightning bolt. The school exploding, the run to his house, the Orbs, the fight, Sarah... "Sarah! Where is she!"

"Wade, I need you to calm down."

"Where is Sarah! Why don't you answer me! ARH! Why can't I feel my body!"

"Boys, I'm going to need help here he is not ready." She said pressing on a small device on her wrist.

A door open in his peripheral vision, and two very similar looking men walk in.

"Hey Wade, how are you feeling?"Said Jim.

"Man, you had use worried for a moment there." Add Tim.

"Guys, what's happening, everything hurts..."

"Don't worry Wade, we got you covered."

"Yeah like all those other times during our mission remember?"

The two got in each side of his body, and put their hand on his shoulders, but what alarmed him was that he still didn't feel them touch him.

"Now you are going to calm down Ok."

"And stop moving so much."

He didn't understand he wasn't moving at all, but whatever was happening here, it wasn't all right, so he tried one last time to move, and felt relieve when he heard something crack and the sound of a piece of metal fall to the ground, but the feeling disappeared faster than it came when he saw that what he knew he was waving in front of his eye wasn't his arm. It was too large, seemed to be made of metal and was missing a hand.

One of the twins grab his arm and forced it down, so he couldn't see it again, but it was too late, he had saw it, and he started to comprehend why he couldn't feel his arm, then a horrible thought crept into his mind, what if it wasn't just his arm, what if it was all the part of his body that he couldn't feel anymore.

At that he started jerking his body, he knew he was doing it, since he made the twin trying more actively whatever they were doing, but he had no sense of touch from any parts of his body.

And when he heard other crack he pushed the twin aside, and got up. Of course, he barely manage it, the effort and the pain was really taking a toll on him, so when he was completely up and saw his face, or only half of it on the mirror in front of him, he stood there not really comprehending what had happen, his mind was racing, his blood was pumping, until he just lost it, and started screaming.

He didn't notice the door opening again, nor did he notice that a gun was pointed at him, but he heard a powerful *bang* and felt something penetrating his neck, and immediately felt a wave of heat going through his head, he turned, saw the face of a man in a very similar body that he was in, and fell to the ground right where he was.

He was now taking in deep breath, and he was losing consciousness. The man go on his knee, and look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Wade, we'll explain everything to you when you wake up, but right now we really need you to calm down." Said an armored Felix Renton.


	17. Chapter 17: The Wade Initiative

Renton's Cybernetics Laboratory of Research and Development, February 17th 2018.

"How is he Mrs. Possible?"

"His vitals are stable and he is calm, which is odd considering his condition."

" Is he still sedated?"

"No, for the test we need him to be fully aware of his surroundings."

"I see... Can we start now?"

"Of course Felix, I will be monitoring you and sedate him if necessary."

Ann pressed on a button on the console in front of her and the door in front of him opened, inside was a very huge and very angry Wade attached to the wall by straps and shackles, he walked in and sit on the floor in front of him with his back on the wall.

"Hello Wade, I believe you may have a lot of questions to ask, so I came here to answer them."

Wade only stared at him but didn't answer.

"Perhaps, you could tell me how you are feeling, or if you sense any kind of discomfort?"

"..."

"Alright, I'll do the talking I guess, you..."

"Where. Is. Sarah."

"... I'm sorry Wade, but when the twins got to you, you were the only one alive there."

"I... I see." He a was expecting this answer but expecting and knowing was two very different thing and he almost regret asking that question now.

"Wade, I am really sorry for your loss, but we n..."

"And my mother?"

"Wade, she... no."

"..."Can the two most important person in his life just be gone like that? How was he suppose to support that.

"Wade, I know it's difficult, I do, we all lost people we love that day, so I need you to focus on the here and now, please."

He wants me to focus, tell him how he feel, he wants answers? Well I want answers too. "What happened to them?

"... They were caught in an explosion, you did too, when Jim and Tim found you, you were in very bad shape, but with Dr Possible's knowledge on brain surgery and my research on cybernetic prostheses, we were able to save you."

"Save me? You mean you SALVAGE me."

"...Perhaps you're right. But we did it for a purpose, we need you, now more than ever, you don't know what is happening out there, you were out for eight months Wade, eight months! If you need time to mourn you can, but it will have to wait after we get out of this mess!" Emphasizing his word by hitting the wall behind him, and getting ready to get out of the room.

"..." Eight month? As it really been that long since it happened? He remembers it like it all happened yesterday... "I... I'm listening."

"What?"Turning to face Wade again.

"I said, I'm listening. What happened, tell me everything."

Silently walking back in the room and sitting in the same place he had been Felix prepared himself to share a lot.°°

"Where do I even begin... It all started the day we call the Reckoning, it was last year, June 5th, early in the morning, Global Justice contacted the Twins, but the message was jammed, so they went there, and found that the field under which GJ headquarter were, had collapse."

"Global justice is down?"

"They looked for any survivor and found none"

"..."

"But they noticed Orbs rolling rapidly toward the closest city and when they reached it they just exploded."

"I saw same, metallic sphere..."

" At that moment they received a call from you sounding very alerted, but you didn't seems to hear them, so they search for you, and found even more destruction along the way."

"Yes I thought they were at the school when it exploded, I was worried about them."

"They weren't there, but at that point they didn't know where to look for you since you didn't answer any of their call until your communicator emitted a strong signal on theirs before disappearing. When they reached you, you were severely injured, but still conscious.

They went to Middleton Hospital, it was nothing more than a pile of scraps, so they brought you to my facilities, where my team started to treat you, but with you missing some of your limbs and all the blood you lost even some parts of your brain was already not responding by the time you got to us, so we did what we could and put you in a coma.

After that everything went calm for a few day, well not really peoples were scared, and soon mayhem started everywhere.

That is when we noticed that the Orbs had destroyed almost all the law enforcers, peace keepers and medical facilities on earth.

Society quickly collapse after that, making mankind easy prey for the second wave. Legions of mechanical foot soldiers we call Sentinels, appeared all over the globe and start shouting everyone they had in sight, without an army of our own, we were easy target, and around 80% of the population in now gone."

"I... I don't know what to say." I was a lot to take in and he still had question regarding Dr Possible whereabouts during the first wave, of how this place survived it, but it could wait."

"Just tell me that you will help us to get out of this. We need the team to be complete."

"I will."

"So I guess, you passed the test. Mrs. Possible release him." Sound of lock unlocking was heard and Wade fell on his feet then look at Felix now standing up in front of him.

"Now, where do we start?"

* * *

Editor's note: Hey people, I am really sorry for two reasons

First for not adding a chapter yesterday, I made a promise to my self to do so but I had this three parts sofa with none of those parts that would fit in the elevator, to carry up to the 10th floor, it took me 2hours right after my 12hours job as a baker... So I was too exhausted to write anything sorry.

°°Second I hate dialogue, no I fact I love dialogue I'm even kind of good at that not Tarantino good of course but I'm not bad^^ , what I hate is exposition dialogue. As a huge consumer of series/movies/videos/etc, I hate when those media tell stuff instead of showing those stuff to use, so writing this part was plain painful to me... hope I won't have another like that. Oh wait I do...


	18. Chapter 18: Cabin Fever

Bunker, January 18th 2028.

He has been working on that device for days now, and still no results, how complicated could assembling a lens, an iris and few other junks be? Also adapting it to his arm? What did he means by that?

Jade was laying on her bed thinking things over and trying to get some sleep but it wouldn't come, she was feeling restless, it had been days since she had action, and waiting for Wade to finish his work wasn't the most interesting thing to do, she needed to take her mind out of here, get some fresh air, maybe even blowing some Sentinels and Sentries along the way could help her relax a little.

But for that she would need to get out of the Bunker, something Wade would certainly not let her do.

She would have to wait until he gets some sleep, which mean that she could still be waiting for a few days before it happens.

How does he do it anyway? He could spend hours or even days working on a project, without even a single break.

Surely being half machine probably help in the matter, but she also recall that her dad used to do the same when she was a kid...

Her dad... she misses him and her mom too, not even being able to say goodbye was painful but she'd put up a strong face for their sake.

After turning another time in her bed, she decided that if was pointless to even try and look at the clock, 3am.

She got up, stretches until she heard a pop in her back and made her way to the bathroom, after a long and warm shower, she dried herself, put her hair in a ponytails, and dressed in her mother's side of the family trademark suit.

She step out of the bathroom and walk to the engineering room where she would certainly find Wade on his station, and she did, but he wasn't working on the device, in fact, he was asleep, and by the way his human face was moving, he was having a terrible nightmare.

The nightmares... he told her about some of them once, most were about peoples he had lost, or mistakes he had made.

The worst nightmare that came to him the most often that he had never told anyone but her and her parents, were: the day he lost Sarah, the day Kim and Ron died to save the world, the day he woke up on that bed and realize that he became a cyborg, and that day when he had to kill one of his friend the Prof. Felix Renton.

She could wake him up, in fact she should wake him up, leaving him in this state is probably the worst thing to do but the occasion was perfect, she would be able to go out for a bit, relieve herself from all the stress of being locked in this place for so long and come back before he would even notice.

So she pick a communicator on his desk, walk out of the room, and reach the SAS, she opens it and the fresh air that hit her face at that moment made her feel ecstatic, she stepped out of the SAS and close it behind her.

The sun wasn't up of course and it must have been around 10 °F, she was chilling in her suit, so she use a different version of her power and covered herself , but not with the Barkskin armor, in which she usually use to fight, but with a good layer of moss, not feeling the cold anymore she started to walk toward her objective.

She was now fixating in her destination but at some point she looked around her and stopped, the entire city still looked like a giant landfill with some building that look like they would collapse any time soon, but she had little to no memories of before the attack, and it was probably for the best all things considered.

She was walking for about half an hour now and could see her destination in the distance, the giant oak tree, her dad own Ent'form, but she couldn't see any leafs from where she was, which confirmed that the it was dead...

She kept walking toward the mall and the tree not realizing that since she started her journey, she had encountered not a single enemy.

Once she arrived at the mall, she realize that the place looked even more ruined than before, with more vines covering the building, giant root sticking out of the ground and pieces of Sentinels all over the place, she knew her dad must had put up one hell of a last stand, but he still died and the giant marks of laceration on the side indicated the presence of a SwordsMan during the fight.

Sadness started to fill he heart when she put her hand at the base of the dead tree, and started to say something, but stopped right before a plasma projectile hit her in the head and fell on one of the oak roots.


	19. Chapter 19: Under the Shadow of the Oak

Middleton, January 18th 2028.

"Argh!"

She was laying on the ground holding he head, for a few second she felt dizzy and wasn't really sure where she was but it all came back instantly when she saw a blast pass in front of her only centimeters from her face.

It wasn't the first time she's been hit and luckily she heard the buzzing noise of the Sentry behind her, giving her just enough time to switch from the Mossskin to the Barkskin before getting shot.

She got up helping herself with the oak root the for balance, a hand still where the she's been hit, the scale-like bark absorb all the damage but the impact was still felt, before she turned to look at the Sentry flying in front of her.

It really remind her of a ladybug, if a ladybug was a foot tall, made of metal and had a the accuracy of a marksman.

Its wing case that normally cover its wings when they were on the ground was fully open, and the wings was flapping at a fast pace, keeping it in the air and producing the characteristic buzzing sound it makes when flying, both its front guns/legs was pointed at her already charging the next round of shot.

But this time she was ready and waited for the best moment to act.

"Come on, just a little more, just a little, just... Now!"

The Sentry shot twice, and hit the place where Jade was too late, she already leap out of the way and made a wide motion with her arm toward the Sentry, sending spines at it, one of them went through its abdomen.

She got up and watch as the Sentry start charging its weapon again before losing all its power and just felt to the ground.

She stared at it a little longer before turning her attention to the remain of her father again, she made the few step that separate him to her and put her hand on its trunk, where a giant slash mark was present, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

Ground Zero, Same moment.

"Master..." Said a glowing figure in a dark room.

"..."

"A Sentry reported us important matter."

"..."

"The female reappeared."

"You... know... what... to... do..." Said a weak voice.

"As you wish Great One." The giant bow its head, got up, turn around and walk out of the room. When the door closed behind him, he took his usual place beside it and sent orders via a signal, to command all troops in the mall area to converge on it.

* * *

Middleton, Later that day.

She was silent, and had been for sometimes now, her eyes were moist, and trace of dried tears could be seen on her cheeks.

At some point during the day she had sit herself down between two roots, her back at the trunk and was looking at the sky.

It was already getting dark, no surprise, it was still winter, she hoped she could stay a little bit longer, but staying outside at night when the enemy could see you as clearly as in broad daylight wasn't a good idea.

So she got up, put her palm one last time on her father resting place and turned.

At that moment she heard noises coming at her, so she hide behind what used to be a wall and waited.

She first thought of a random patrol checking the area, but what she saw denied her of that idea, between her and the only exit of the place stood a dozen Sentinels and two Athlete class Goliaths.

"No. No. No..." How did it happens, so many of them in the same place simply couldn't be a coincidence, the Sentry must had had the time to call for reinforcement, she had been stupid enough to hope it didn't, but now she was trapped.

The Sentinels start searching the place while the Athletes stayed at the exit.

*Good* She thought, she could at least take the Sentinels down one by one, before the two would notice and try to slip through when they go check for her them self when none of the Sentinels would come back.

So she made her way to the first Sentinel and break its neck in a swift motion, slowing down its fall to be sure it wouldn't make any sound.

She had the next one by throwing her spines at it pining it to the wall behind it.

Three of them were clause by and almost saw her when she was looking, but she evade their sight before jumping behind them and crushed them together using vines that was laying in their path.

The crushing sound alerted the other Sentinels, who start to converge to where the sound originated.

She was strong, even stronger than Wade she though, but she was nowhere near as strong as her father, he was so powerful in his Ent-form, but where she lack in strength, she makes up with her mother speed and agility.

She waited for the rest of them to group before leaping in the middle of them lighting up her plasma, two of them went down in her first strike, their head half melted in the process, when the Sentinel finally reacted to her they pointed their weapon at her, but she dropped to the ground before they could shoot and sweep them down, and called upon the root in the ground, they answered to her call and pierce the remaining Sentinels through their chests.

"Good..." She was out of breath but she took care of all the Sentinels, without taking any damage. "Good..."

She then sneaked her way to the wall she was hiding behind earlier, and look at the exit door.

"What?" The Goliath was nowhere to be seen, she pondered whether or not she should just make a run for it, but was cut in her thought when a powerful kick in the stomach sent her flying through the wall she was behind, to the middle of the mall.

"Argh..." She was in a lot of pain, and had difficulties breathing, one of her ribs must have crack.

The two Goliaths stood in front of her, the Athletes class was made with the same alien alloy as the SwordsMan and still ten foot tall but unlike them, they don't carry any weapon, and their body was generally speaking less large, made for hand to hand combat and stealth attack, which she just experience.

Both was faceless but they still stared at her. Before getting into fighting stances.


	20. Chapter 20: Code Green

Middleton, January 18th 2028.

She was shocked, exhausted, sad, hurt and out of breath, she didn't know at what moment the Goliaths made their moves, but they did, they got her out of her hiding position and manage to land a powerful kick on her in at the same time.

Her chance to actually beat a Goliath was low... no her chance was pretty close to null, let alone fight two of them, but she was also a survivor since she was six and right now she was also pumped with adrenaline .

She was still on the ground when the Athletes acted, the first one ran to her and dropped to slide tackle her while the second one jump and dive-kicked toward her.

She had no time to think and luckily her reflexes took over at that moment, she push herself up and made a somersault out of their reach, evading both attacks, and getting into a fighting stance of her own.

The Goliaths got ready for another series of attacks, the first for a kick to the chest, the second for a punch to the face.

She blocked the punch but the kick still connected with her chest with a crack, sending her few feet away, but she manages to keep her balance.

She wasn't sure how to deal with them, but what she was sure, was that this fight couldn't continue like that for a long time, she just couldn't.

She ran toward them as fast as she could, taking the attackers by surprise thinking she was to beat to be able to act offensively, jumped and grabbed the first one's arm and use the momentum to propel herself high enough to land on its shoulder, lighting her plasma, she grabbed the Athlete's head in her hand and strengthen the heat of plasma to the point where her plasma-proof glove entirely burnt, melting the robot's face off, unfortunately the second reacted fast enough to pull Jade out of the other Goliath face before throwing her away.

She landed face first, but got back on her feet fast enough to evade the full force of the second's punch aiming her head, before jumping back to get some distance between her and them.

The first one had its face melted but except for that they both were still fully operational and totally ready to fight her, meanwhile she looked like a mess, she was covered with dirt, she had lost her rubber hair band and had hair in her eye, every breath she was taking hurt her chest, and she had the taste of her blood in her mouth, she would never be able to take them both.

But she was angry now, **so... damn...angry**!

*How dare they take my family away from me, how dare they step in dad's resting place, how dare they... I'll show them! Dad I'm sorry, I always tried to keep my vegetal power hidden, always using it either indirectly or fast enough not to let them see me use them, but it's the only thing I can do to beat them now.*

She took the deepest breath she could manage despite the pain, and slowly let go. The first one attack not wanting to let her finish whatever she was doing and punch her in the face with all its power.

*Crack*

The punch connected, not with Jade's head though, but with her left hand, where her plasma was covering her hand a few second before, she had now a thick layer of black scale, soaking all damage from the punch, but still had a crack mark running her palm.

She would not be able to sustain the Ent-form for long, even with only both her hand transformed, not in her state, but it was going to be enough, it had to be.

" **My turn!** "

She closed her hand on the Athlete one, her finger burying into it, and pulled as hard as she could bringing the robot closed to her, she then sent at it her spines with her right arm right in the Athlete shoulder, piercing it multiple times, before pulling even harder, until the arm just came off, and used it the knock down the Goliath away.

She turned to the second one and send vines to trap the robot in place, she then jump to it, kicking the head, sending it to the ground, she walk to Goliath fighting to free itself, but every time a fiber of the vine broke, she would just "ask" it to regenerate itself rendering the Goliath effort useless.

" **You will all pay for what you did to me! You...** wi..."

*No... not now! I still need a little more.*

But it was too late, her scales already melt with her skin, out of energies, she fell to her knees while the Goliath free itself from the vines' grasp.

It stood in front of her for a second probably anticipating any kind of hidden capacity from her, but only saw sign of exhaustion, so it grab her should and crushed it easily, her cry of pain could be heard from a far distance, she was loosing consciousness, from pain and fatigue, when she saw the Goliath go for the finishing move right to her chest, all she knew was that before her world turned black, everything was blue and a humming sound reached her hear.

* * *

Writer's note: Hey people, a little update^^

I have a lot of work at the bakery (people finally came back from vacation apparently) so I probably won't be able to post as often as one chapter a day, but one every two day is still doable.

It just bug me, because my chapters aren't very long, and making you wait for a certain period of time only for 800 words seems like a bit much, sorry...

As always feel free to leave a review and Cya peoples.


	21. Chapter 21: Bond and Enmity

Ground Zero, January 19th 2028.

Heavy running foot step was heard in the facility, the General Swordsman turn toward the arriving smaller Goliath, it was an Athlete class but it was missing an arm and had dent all over its armor. He then turn to the opposite side of the door he was guarding where his counterpart the General Athlete was standing and said with a male voice.

"You may want to take care of that."pointing to the smaller Goliath.

"Oh you think?" Answered the second General with a female voice. It then walked to the damaged Athlete. "What happened?"

The smaller answered with the same female voice than the bigger one, and told them about the girls power and the arrival of the Cyborg.

"Thank you for the information." At that she grab the smaller head and raised its entire body from the ground with a single hand, surprised it tried to escape, but the Swordsman was ready and when the Athlete was high enough he sliced its head off, the body falling to the ground loudly.

"You always take all the fun for your self, don't you." She said before crushing the head in her hand.

"You know me all too well, milady. You know me all too well."

* * *

Safe House, January 20th 2028.

"Mhm..."

"You know..."

Her eye popped open at the sound, thinking the worst at first, but she then recognize his voice, and she looked right at him. He was blurry at first be he was also the only thing that emits any kind of light in the dark room. She was on her bed but obviously not the one in the Bunker, the place seemed too grim, it was most likely her bed at the Safe House, and covered with blankets. She looked back at him, seeing that he was waiting for her to take in where they were? Before talking again.

"It was stupid, what you did..."

"..." WHAT? What was he talking about? His face was hard to read, a mix of disappointment and anger, it was the kind of face her dad would gave her when she made a mischief so many years ago. But then she remembered. She went to see her father's resting place.

"You could have gotten yourself killed..." She knew he was right, but she had to, she was getting restless in the Bunker, and she also had to mourn properly her loss.

"... hell, If I had been two damn second late, you would have..." What? Did she really? She remember the pain in her shoulder but nothing after that.

"I..." She was so weak, that even a few words drain her of her energy now.

"What had gotten into you..." Did he just asked THAT?

"I had to see him." He voice was weak and hoarse but load enough for him to hear her.

"... Jade... look, I understand, that you miss your parents, I do too, but you should have told me, not just run off like that..." His voice soft and understanding but she felt something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You would have never let me..." She almost jumped, when she saw him get up and put his hand on the edge of the bed.

"Of course not!" He said maybe a little too loud. " There was too many risks, too many unknowns." That was it for her.

"You can't understand..." Her face showing no emotion and her words dripping bitterness.

"What?" Almost taken aback by her sudden change of mood.

"You can't understand me. You never will. You don't even care. You, you're just a machine. You're just like them."

The words coming out of her mouth felt like he had been hit by a train, he was not expecting that and something broke in him, he was still facing her but he couldn't see her, it was like the world vanished and he was left alone. At that moment, Jade seemed to realize what she said and started tearing up.

"Oh my god! Wade...I...I am so so... I didn't meant to..." but he didn't let he finish as he started to turn away.

" You have three cracked ribs, your left shoulder blade is fractured and a small bruises. You are healing fast, but you shouldn't move much for the next few days if you want your power to heal you correctly. Now If you excuse me, I have to go, I'll check on you every hours."

He walk to the door.

"No please don't leave me!..." But the door was already close.

* * *

Hey people, I know, I know... I'm sorry lot of stuff to take care of this past week, and I finally came back with a 800 words chapter, one word: LAME.

Well I'm back now, and I didn't wasted that time not writing, I reread some Zaratan stuff to help me for this story, you'll get it when we reach that point.

Any way thank you for still reading me, and commenting, it makes me happy. Cya


	22. Chapter 22: Where it begins

Bunker, January 28th 2028.

The room was dark except for the alarm clock on her dresser, everything was silent until it was 7 o'clock.

A few beeps was enough to wake her, it stopped beeping quickly but she stayed in her bed slowly breathing.

She would usually get up and start her routine, a few stretches, some sit ups and push ups, some more stretches, a shower, and get a breakfast around 9 o'clock.

But not today. In fact she didn't for a few days now, since they got back from the Safe House.

Her wounds and fractures was almost completely healed now, thanks to her very unique biology, being part vegetal gives you a very different way of healing, almost as if everything would just grow back to normal, she wouldn't bet limb on that though, even if it does grow back.

But it was also thanks to Wade who kept en attentive eye on her healing process, making sure that every bones was in the right place when they healed.

Wade... Even with all the care he gave her he was distant almost cold, since their conversation in the Safe House the only few things he would say was "How do you feel?", "Do you have difficulty breathing?" and "I'll check you again later."

Every time he would just ignore whatever she would say, and do what he had to before going back to his work.

It was her fault, she knew it, she went out without permission, she almost got killed, and probably almost got him killed, and she insulted him in the only way that could still hurt him, his humanity.

He had told her before that, after his "transformation" into a cyborg, he almost lost hope in himself more than once until something happened, something that made him understand that his body wasn't what makes him human, it was more than that, his very Humanity.

And she treated him like a heartless machine, like one of those rampaging robots, without hesitating a second, her own words echoed in her head, like a perpetual reminder of how horrible she had been, and it makes her feel sick.

She looked at the clock, and it said 2 past 7.

"Really?"

She got up, not wanting to spend another day in her bed, and got out of her room, leaving it in darkness and silence.

* * *

Almost... After a month of hard working, reading, calculating every impossible outcomes.

He was getting closer of the perfect combination to activate the device without blowing half the world at the same time.

A beep in his HUD indicated him that it was 7 o'clock, time to check on Jade, he didn't really wanted to wake her but knowing her she would probably be awake anyway.

Jade... Even in her state he couldn't bring himself from forgiving her, since their conversation she would always try to apologize for what she said or explain to him why she had to go to the tree in the first place.

After all, all he wanted was to protect her, and attend to her injuries, but she insulted him, in the worst way possible, anyway...

He has something to do right now and he would not wait, so he got up and started turning when he saw a piece of paper with something written on it slowly falling to the ground, he looked at it and bend down to pick it up, the words said, * don't be mad*.

He at first couldn't place it until he remembered a month ago when the strange man mysteriously got him the trigger, there was a piece of paper with it.

He looked back at it and saw that something else was written on it but on the other side, smaller this time, and he read, * In a world of Possibility, don't pick the one where you losses everything.*

He pondered the question and sat back down, will he ever understand that person?

His HUD indicated him that he was now ten minute late to check on Jade, when the door opened and he turn to see her standing in her suit, her hair damp.

He wanted to say something anything, but when he did what came out was the usual.

"How do you feel today?"

She sighs before walking to him and answered.

"I'm fine. What about you? Making any progress on that... thing?"

He was pleased that she went for another subject than what happened.

"I'm almost done here, a few more calculation, and we'll be good to go."

"Good, good..."

"Yep..."

An awkward silence settled between them, both looking at the series of numbers moving fast on the numerous screens, both waiting the other expectantly to make the first move, he then tried to tell her something when she cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry... You were right, I shouldn't have gone, it was stupid and reckless, even from me, please forgive me..."

He wanted to tell her that he should have been more understanding but decided no to, the last thing he wanted was to start another argument, so he nodded and took her in his arm holding her as tightly as possible without applying any pressure on her injuries.

"Of course I forgive you. You know me I don't hold grudges."

She started crying in his arms, seeking comfort in her friend.

When she was done she asked.

"So,*sniff* How did you find me?" She asked with a calm that she didn't had a few minutes ago.

A little taken aback by the sudden change of her mood, he answered her question .

"I tracked your communicator."

"Oh. Glad i took it."

"Yeah me ..."

He was interrupted when everything around them start shacking. He immediately sat on his chair and starts typing at what Jade learned to call "Wade speed", one of the screen change from a series of numbers to a full views of a giant complex made of black alien alloy and red lights, Ground Zero.

He took a mic on his table pushed a button and...

"CR.59 can you get closer?" A small metal paw appeared on the screen and gave a thumb up, before the image on the screen start hopping toward the complex, the red light start flickering. He typed something else on his keyboard and another screen went into another view of the complex, front side this time.

"CR.230 I need a view on the enemy's troop." Another small metallic thumb appeared before the screen panned over the area, all the Sentinels were laying on the floor and the few Goliaths visible seemed to ramble around.

"Why are they out?" asked Jade. "Wade, what is happening?"

At first he was to focus on the screen and on his thought to answer but after a few second he explained.

"You can't remember this you were only 8 when it happened the first time, I can't believe it's been that long already."

"What is it?"

"Two years after the first strike, we attacked Ground Zero with an army, warriors all ready to fight till the end, I lead one of the assault team, and our objective was to end all of this, at one point during the assault we felt an earthquake then the light on the complex started flickering, at that moment all the Sentinels and the Athletes went down, we thought luck finally turned in our advantage, our men yield with satisfaction, but it was too early to claim victory..."

His eye stared at the vague for a second before continuing.

"The main door opened and a legion of SwordsMan led by a General appeared and killed everyone in only a few minute without losing any of their units. They were relentless and skilled, totally unstoppable, we barely made it out with my team, it was the first time we ever saw a Swordsman, we weren't ready for this."

"..."

"If it happens again, that can only mean one thing."

As he said those words the main door of Ground Zero opened as if, it was illustrating was he was saying, they both stared in silent as a silhouette appeared, taller than the Athlete and bulkier than the SwordsMan with no apparent weapons, it walked among the other robots stepping without remorse the Sentinels on the ground.

It stopped close enough for the CR to get a good view of the new enemy, his body seemed to be made of the same alloy than the other but the body was different, where the other Goliath class had metal plate covering their metal body parts this one had very well defined "muscles" made of well arranged metal cables.

It's faceless head looked up right at the camera and extended its arm toward it.

"CR. get out of there."

But by the time he finish giving the order, the connection was lost and nothing but parasite could be seen on the screen, after a second of silence between the two, he rewinded the record he made of it and stopped right after he extended its arm, something came out of it, it was blurry but it look like a spear .

The both stood there staring at the image in front of them, for a long time, before Jade broke the silence.

"What was that!"

"A new one... Tougher... "

"What are we supposed to do now?"

And as if to answer her question, a beep and a green light appeared on all the screen in the room.

Wade pick the microphone and send a series of command on his keyboard before saying.

"To all the CR's outside of Middleton, meet back at the Bunker, the other keep me informed of any new development. "

Wade stood up walk to a table where the device was waiting on top of a plinth, he opened a panel on his forearm entered a series of number on that panel before picking up the devise, and put it in his forearm before closing the panel, he point his arm in front of him and flipped his hand as he would when he need to activate his canon, but what appeared was different than usual, it was still the canon but with the lens and the trigger within the canon it look like it would shoot wider.

"With the enemy getting new troupes. I tell you what we do now? It's quite simple. We get friend of our own."

* * *

Writter's note: Well well, it seems i can't do better thant once in a while... sorry.

Anyway I believe this chapter has a "Mid-season finally" feels to it, which is the case.^^

All is set to get into why i wrote this story to begin with, the idea, I had in mind, something I am so not the best guy to bring it to perfection but whatever, I'll do my best.

Also I have"foreshadow" something in this chapter, will you guess what it is?

Hope you enjoy the chapter, just wait for the next one it will arrive. I promise. Leave a review, Cya. *Wink* *Wink* *Kisu*


	23. Chapter 23: A Multi'KIM'verse

Augustgrad, April 2nd 2505.

The moment they heard the radio transmission, they all just stopped, and the dust settled.

Everything around them was a sight of nightmare, buildings that used to be standing proudly in the capital of the Human Dominion, were no more than piles of cinder and gravels now.

The streets, a place filled with life where peoples used the meet each other or just walk from a place to another, a place that never witness any kind of void of activity, weren't better looking.

Now, remains of destroyed ships, vehicles, mechs and tanks were spread all over the capital, but the worst thing, was the corpses.

Corpses everywhere, corpses as far as the eye could see, most were humans, some were aliens, some couldn't even be identified, and some were even friends and families...

In the middle of all the destruction, in a blur of light, a man with a pony tail appeared, he was tall and lean, had the kind of body you get after years and years on the battlefield, a white skinsuit covered his entire body but the torso, arms and legs were more heavily armored, he was pointing his rifle down with his right hand and lifted his goggles with the other to see what became of the world with his own brown eyes.

He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself and reduce the rush of adrenaline, from the huge battle that had taken place here, time seems to moves by slowly, even if it was just about second since he deactivated his cloaking device, he pressed on his hear piece when he heard a high priority transmission coming.

"Raynor to the Raiders out there," said their leader on the radio frequency they were using to communicate, "it is done, the Dominions emperor is no more, and what's left of the enemy troupes is surrendering to our forces. The War is Over..."

"I want everybody to report to the Hyperion, and look for any survivors, I don't want any more casualties than what we already have, and remember Raiders, you all did good today, Raynor out."

He was so caught in the overwhelming news that he didn't notice the shadow growing behind him until a giant metallic hand picked him up and brought the two hundred pound blond man with ease, facing the open helmet of the black with purple stripes CMC Powered Combat Suit, where he was met with a beautiful red head smiling at him.

"Did you heard the Commander ? We did it, it's all over."

"..."

"Ron?"

"Yeah Kim, I did..."

"Ron? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No Kim, I'm... no... I'm not fine!" He yield at her. "Look at this place, it's all a wreck, people used to live here, hell... kids were here playing right before we came, and now... it's all gone."

"Ron... You know it's not our fault, It's Mengsk, all of it is his fault..."

"No Kimberly, they were fine before we came here, we may have saved many world from that tyrant, but what we did here to take him out, is no better than what he did to our home world, it's just that here and now we are friends with the aliens..."

"Ronald, I don't have all the answer but what we did here was the good thing to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure that that's we 'he' thought too after the Fall of Tarsonis, and... Watch out"

He pushed her out if the way when a small ball of light appeared behind her...

* * *

C.O.R.E. , October 21st 2070.

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Woaw, I'm awake, I'm totally awake, I wasn't sleeping, I promise."

"Yes you were but you are just so cute when you do."

"Why, thank you Mrs. Stoppable."

"You're welcome Mr. Possible, he he."

"It's never gets old."

"Nope"

"Even thought, it's been ten years."

"Yep"

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not since you woke up."

"Well let me tell you that I love you very much." He said raising from his chair to kiss his wife passionately, then turning to the screen in front of her. "So for what do we owe your cheerful outburst?

Still in daze from the kiss, she quickly recover, and start explaining what she had found.

"Look , I think I may have found the formula to synthesis the ultimate cure."

"Really? That awesome Kim , you've been working on that for years now ever since we join the S.A.A.T."

"Yeah, but I still need to find an excipient that won't reject the molecule, and as far as i know, i already tried everything that exist.. "

"I'm confident, you are going to find something, it's not like Bartok is going to bit your head of right? He he, but right now it's getting late, and I'd like to take my wife to bed, because tomorrow, she has patients to attend to and I have patients to entertain."

"Did I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since I woke up."

"Well mister, prepare yourself to be loved."

"BOO-WOAW..."

A ball of light appeared in front of them...

* * *

Middleton, June 5th 2007.

"Told you, graduation wasn't the end of the world." But before she could continue he put both his large hand on her cheeks and kissed her with love and passion.

"Woaw, we are really getting good at it." He said with a smile stuck on his face.

"Uh- huh, so what do you want to do now? We don't have to be home before at least another couples hours."

"Well I'm still exhausted after today, and the whole aliens thing that happened, and tomorrow there is a lot of things to repair after their attack, I mean your house, is a mess now and..." He noticed that this wasn't the answer she was waiting for, and change subject. "but we could just find some calm place where we could enjoy the some 'us' time."

"Nice recover, captain romance, but you are right, there are a lot of things to do tomorrow, and we shouldn't tire ourselves more than necessary, but I'd like some 'us' time too, you know get my dose of Ronshine after everything that happened, and you saving me..."

"Kim, you don't need to thanks me for saving you, remember, I'm your sidekick, and I'll always have your back."

"Ron..."

"What?

"You're not my sidekick, you're my partner, and boyfriend, and I'm starting to think that I'd like you to be more than that now..."

"Woaw Kim, I'm..." But before he could say anything a ball of light appeared on the dash board.

"Kim... What is that?"

"I don't know."

But then the ball moved, opening like a cocoon, before it took the shape of something the both recognize instantly.

"Rufus!"

"Rufus! Jinx you owe me a soda"

"Ow man, I'm never gonna win this thing am I?"

"Sorry, but we should focus now, why is there a metal Rufus here, and what..."

A synthetic voice came out of the 'Rufus' "Facial recognition and DNA scan finished, possible form of main Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable strain concluded, delivering message."

"What?"

"What? Jin... oh whatever."

A small screen appeared on its chest, and a face the both recognize, but couldn't believed to be truth start talking.

"My name, is Wade Load, and if this message reaches you that means the CR unit found this person, or this person." Picture of Kim and Ron briefly appeared on the screen. "You may not look perfectly like the person on that picture, but the CR unit would have recognize you any way." He pause and took a deep breath. "What I am about to tell you is going to be difficult to believe, but you have to listen until the end."

The message stopped, a few seconds passed and they both look at each other.

"Are we supposed to agree, or something?"

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Ok Rufus, we... OW MAN!"

"What?"

"It's Rufus, I left him at the party, he is so going to hate me..."

"Ron, it's ok, we are not going anywhere, let's just agree to the message ok?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Ok CR, give us the message."

"The world, well our world has been destroyed by an alien invasion, few years ago, humanity didn't manage to defeat them, and we require your help for that... Now you may ask yourself, why bother, I mean we are a different world entirely, form different timeline, and you would be right."

"If the technology I used to send the CR unit to you didn't came from the alien's main facility, where the enemy was studying the matter of 'universe traveling' to reach and destroyed others after us."

"That is why I required you help, and I understand why you wouldn't agree, I totally do."

"But today, it's the Multiverse that needs to be saved."

* * *

Writer note: And there you go, this is what I wanted to write a story about multiverse, a story that count all the possible Kim Possible story as canon in a multiverse, but I had to pick which one since I just wouldn't be able to write a story with like 30 different kims in it, and I had to play games, read stories and watch video, before writing what is following, and I'm just rambling now, so thank you if you are still reading this story, and I'll see you peoples, in the comment section.


	24. Chapter 24: Hello my name is

Bunker, January 29th 2028.

"So this is it? All we have worked for, everything we did until now, all the peoples and families we lost, was for THIS!"

"..."

"I can't believe that THIS was the plan all along... a distress call, seriously?"

"..."

"It's not happening, this is SO not happening, you've just send a couple hundred Cyber-Rufus, our only eyes on the field may I remind you, on another planet for help... this is so stupid.

"It's not a planet, it's..."

"I know! Universes, big deal. Who cares, we don't even know if we'll get help from those worlds."

"It's Kim we are talking about, she'll come."

"Yeah, well the last time 'Kim' fought with aliens, she lost her head, what makes you think it will be different this time?"

"She'll be prepared, we will prepare her."

"Uh huh, well don't get your hope high, you might be dissap... wait... Is this why this all operation is called 'Operation Hope'?"

"..."

"You have got to be kidding me." And with that she went out of the laboratory.

Wade turned to look on the table in front of him, where a small dusty frame with a worn out picture of the Lipsky's family was standing, he picked it up and looked at it for a second, before putting it down again. He took a deep breath and.

"Hope... will have to wait"

* * *

Hyperion, April 5th 2505.

*Knock* *Knock* "Ron?"

"..."

"Come on Ron, I know you're in there."

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk, about that mission, it's important."

"If you want to talk me out of it, you already know my answer to that... I'm going whether you are or not."

"Ron we can't just go on another universe like that! We have peoples that count on us here, with the dominion in flux and the upcoming total war with that Amon guy, the commander is going to need our help more than ever."

The door opened and Ron stepped out in full gear, weapon on his back and a small bag of with some of his belongings, not a very unusual sight for anybody who knew Ronald Stoppable but today he also had a small robot on his shoulder, a robot in the shape of a rodent.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the commander, and tell him that I now have a special assignment, that need to be dealt with, in priority."

Blocking the way. "Listen, you are not going, that is not our WAR!"

"Kim... step aside ..."

"NO, I WILL NOT!" They both stood there, both engulfed in a world of silence.

"What are you not telling me Ron... What happened on Korhal?"

Ron looked at her for a moment then into the void, then resumed walking toward the bridge of the Behemoth-class battlecruiser living a sad and shaken Kim in place.

Walking past the cafeteria, he notice that a tall man with dark skin and wearing the same type of gear than he is but black instead of white and stopped in front of him when he gestured in his direction.

"My friend, you look bothered, like you have seen something you want to forget." With a smile on his face.

"Tosh, bud... I'm not in the mood for your little game now, so let's cut to the crap, you're a specter and you don't like me because I'm a ghost so if you..."

"Stop it there my friend, we may not follow the same path but we are still brothers bound in the blood of the prey."

"Look that is exactly what I was talking about, we are not brothers, and we are not friend, and if I had met you in other circumstances, I would probably have lodge your damn knife in your skull, now I have to go."

Tosh look at him walking away, and smiled. "Brothers in the Hunt..."

The door to the bridge opened and Ron stepped in, a man in uniform walked to him.

"I am most sorry sir but the bridge is for authorized personnel only, and..."

"Look I have to talk to the Commander now."

"Let him pass ensign." Said a voice behind the man.

"Yes sir!" Ron turned his attention to the man in front of him, James Raynor, he'd seen the man before, hell, he was some of the few who took orders directly from him and him only, but every times, the man look taller and prouder but as opposed to previous meetings he had with him, now he also looks...happy?

"Ronald, what can I do for you?"

"Sir..."

"Jim."

"... *sigh* Sir, I have information concerning a possible new threat."

The 'happiness' on his face vanished FTL and walk closer to him until only the two of them could hear.

"What is it?"

"The robot on my shoulder is called Cyber-Rufus 87 or CR.87, and he had been send here to me from a parallel universe where peoples need our help to deal with a dangerous alien that is trying to destroy all life form from existence and that might get to our universe once that machine is done with that other world."

"Well that was a mouth full son... Do you believe in those information?"

"Permission to speak freely sir?

"I don't expect anything less from the most effective team leader in my Raiders."

"Sir we have faced hell and came back on Char and now we are facing a godlike creature that plan on destroying all life form too in our universe. I believe that the fight that is going to happened now will be the hardest we will ever face, I don't want to risk having to deal with another version of that Amon in the same time if i let him act freely."

Raynor stepped back to look at the man in front of him, considering the situation for a seemingly long time but was only a few seconds.

"Alright, I trust your judgement, but I don't want you to go alone on that mission, get the New Heaven Devils ready, you're going in with your team."

"I'm sorry sir but only two can go, the CR don't have enough power to send more than two people."

"Then I'll go with him." Said a voice behind them all.

"I'm sorry sir I tried to stop her but..."

"It's ok ensign, let her in."

"Alright sir."

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I want to be part of the away team."

"I see you already know about that business... Well if the entire Heaven Devils squad can't go, I guess the captain and his lieutenant will have to do."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thanks me, promise me both that you'll comeback alive."

"We will sir, we will..."

* * *

Bunker, February 2nd 2028

The laboratory was silent, too silent, it's already been days since he had send the CRs.

Could all the calculation he had made wrong? No, everything was perfect, he verified multiple times, but maybe the gravity on those other universes was different and the CRs ended up crushed, or maybe acid was the equivalent of water in those universes who would knew...

But then a light appeared in the middle of the lab, at first it was a small sphere but it started to grow fast , he waited until it became wide enough for someone like him to walk through, which happened, two silhouette came out of the portals in what look like diving suit.

"... en we arrives?" The first 'suit' looked around and continued. "Oh I guess it was that simple."

" Ronald look, we have company."

The voices maid Wade's hearth warmer than it had in years.

"Hello, you must be Wade Load, I am Ronald Stoppable and this is my wife the Dr Kimberly Stoppable, we have received your distress message and are willing to help your cause, to stop that very dangerous aliens, from destroying the Multiverse, I believe you called it."

"Uh, yes of course. I, I am very thankful for your help in the matter Mr Stoppable, Dr Stoppable."

*bip* "Oh! Looks like we can breathe the air in this universe so, let's take off those suit."

Wade was happy to see those face again but they weren't his friend, they were people ready to give all they got to help him which was more than he could ask from anyone. Also he would had never imagine Ron with a mustache or Kim with short hair.

"Do you have personal quarter in this facilities?"

"Yes of course, I'll show you your room so you can rest, I'll answer all the questions you may have when everything is set."

All three walked out of the lab and right after they closed the door, another sphere appeared.

* * *

Writer's note: Hey people haven't forgotten you here, just have less and less time to actually write anything, but hey, I hope you like the story so far, let me know in the reviews, until then I'll see you guys in the next update.


	25. Chapter 25: This is what we do

Middleton, June 15th 2007.

It was past midnight and two silhouette was walking up the hill, to the Possible family's house, and the two were sharing a very good time together, talking and laughing and just plain enjoying each other's company.

It was Friday, and like every Friday, it was Ron's day, and for Kim there was no reason for today to be any different than any other Friday, except maybe that since the very "unexpected" and very fortunate event last year, they were an item, and Ron's day became Date day.

I did not started all that fun at first , in fact, since the invasion they didn't share any moment together, making the date awkward, but habits being a second nature, the night got better and better, and they were now sharing a well deserved happy moment.

At some point they stopped in front of a house because it was still lit and sounded like there were people working in there.

"Since when did this house is occupied?"

"I heard my Mom telling me that some people moved in this week but I don't know who it is... but we have all the time to introduce ourselves another day, we should just go home."

They continue their walk, exhaustion slowly taking a toll out of them, of course not from walking, but because since the invasion a week before they were helping a lot of peoples, joining humanitarian groups and volunteering in shelters and in many other areas.

Fortunately, only very few casualties were accounted for, and the part of the city that got wrecked during the final fight was already dusted off and wouldn't take too much time before repair and renovation team takes over, many citizen joined force under a very pro-active architect, to start reconstructing the city even before the help of the Civil engineering, they even called themselves the Stonemasons, and they were really good at what they were doing.

They reached Kim's house and stood there for a second, looking at the house that only a week ago was nothing more than a pile of scraps because apparently an alien pod thought that the living room would make a perfect landing pad, but thanks to them saving the world that day, most of the bearing walls being mostly intact and the very effective work of the Stonemasons, the house was made anew in only five days.

They walked the last few step to the house main entrance slowly, holding hands, stretching every seconds of the time they had before saying goodbye, and when it was finally time, they looked each other in the eyes, seeing in each other nothing but love and respect, and they kissed.

At first it was a simple goodnight kiss, the kind they shared many time before, but this time was different, after all they had lived in the last week they never had time to just enjoy each other, and the lack of contact, got to them, transforming the simple kiss into something more physical, hands starts roaming, and breaths became ragged.

Ron was overwhelmed by the situation, he had had some second bass "action" before but it was never this intense, the words Kim spoke a week ago still fresh in his head, and as for Kim, well she was simply in a sensory overload, enjoying the moment.

After an eternity, they broke the kiss, and without breaking eyes contact, she opened the door and got in, never letting go of Ron's hand.

Now inside, Ron turned to close the door behind him, and barely caught Kim when she jump on him to kiss him again, trying his best not to fall down, he walked in the living room, knowing that in his position, climbing the stairs was just not happening, and walked to the sofa, but not really in a state of mind to guess the actual position of said sofa he ended up knocking them both onto it.

Surprised and dizzy by both the fall and the kiss, they shared a laugh before the exhaustion bested the urge and both calmly fell into a fitful sleep in each other embrace.

* * *

Middleton, June 16th 2007.

Something moved, but it was too far and too faint for her to really notice it, but it was enough to wake her, from a very pleasant dream she was having, she opened her eyes and saw that everything was still in the dark, meaning that it was still late, she tried to look at the clock on her Kimunicator when a small rumble right on top of her head made her look up, but the only thing she could see was a round shape of Ron's jaw, and she decided to stay in her present position, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

As usual,Ron was snoring but the sound didn't bother her at all, in fact it was kinda soothing every time she hears him sleep, not the she had many occasion to sleep with Ron before, of course not, but during the many years of them travelling around the world in boats, planes and trains, they both had plenty of time to just sleep during those journey.

Something moved again and a hand closed on her arm and start shaking her gently, at first she thought it was Ron, but he was very asleep at the moment, and even if he was not, his right hand was on his stomach and his left one was on a very specific part of her back , leaving that hand that was shaking her to be someone else's.

She turned to look at who it was and saw herself in a very delicate situation, her mother was looking at both of them being in a very intimate position, she tried to says something but before she could her mother did.

"Hey honey, I have an early appointment today, so I have to go right about now."

"huh..."

"There is some pancakes and bacon on the counter, be sure Ron leaves some for your brothers."

"O...ok "

"Oh! And I'm happy to see that your date ended well, but you should probably wake Ron up before your father does, you know he is fine with the idea of the two of you being together, but it's maybe a bit too soon for him to see you two like that. You maybe still have an hour though"

Kim's cheeks became a shade darker in the darkness of the living room, before she kissed her mother goodbye.

Once she was gone Kim stood there pondering what just happened, before glancing at the clock her Kimunicator, 6'o clock.

"An hour..." She whispered, before a bit loader." Ron."

"Mhm..."

"Ron."

"... please NOO!" Ron hastily sat up, breathing heavy and looking both troubled and scared.

"Ron? What was that?"

"Huh?" He turned and look at Kim for a long moment, before finally calming.

"Nightmare?"

"Huh... yeah, yeah, the syntho-Kim, you know, sorry."

"I see... Been a while since the last time you had one of those, I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back." She stand up and went to the kitchen leaving Ron behind.

"Syntho-Kim..." No, it wasn't that long forgotten nightmare, no, it was something way more recent, way more fresh in his memory, way more horrific that almost happened to Kim barely more than a week ago."

Kim came back with a glass of water, Ron took the glass from Kim's hand, and drank, never letting go of her hand in the process.

"Hey... is everything alright?"

"...Sure..."

"Ok... Look I'm going to get a shower, and you could use one too, before you go."

"Yeah."

After Ron got up, Kim led him up the stairs to her room, and closed the hatch behind them, before sitting him on the chair next to her computer.

"I am going in first, ok. You stay right here, I have some of your cloths in my drawer."

When he did not respond, she turned, got some of hers, and went in the bathroom.

Once Ron heard the water running he got up walk to her dresser picked whatever he thought he would need and closed the drawer with a bit too much force, making something fall to the ground.

He looked at his feet and picked the item on the ground.

It was nothing more on the outside than a small sphere made of metal, after they had Wade analyzed it, he came with the conclusion that it was made with the same metal, the Lowardian used to built their ships and machines.

A sphere made of alien material, from a different universe, sent by an alternate version of one of their friend to deliver a distress message about a powerful enemy, who wiped all life in that other universe, and threaten to do the same in theirs... Oh! and it could also shape shift into a naked mole rat...

Why does it not sound that crazy...

He walked to Kim's bed and sat on it, focusing at the ball for a long moment, seeing imperfection and rust all over the sphere, not noticing the bathroom door opening.

"We can still go. It can't be too late."

"We talked about it, our world need us more than another."

"Is it really why you didn't want us to go?"

"Yea... No. I don't know..."

"Is it about what you are not telling me? You know I'm her for you."

"Kim, I... I just don't want to lose you again."

"You didn't lose me, you never did , and never will."

"Yeah I know... but it was so close, and it all happened so fast, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you that day. And now only a day after all that, we get a new alien threat on our head... I can let this happened, not to you. But I also know that if we don't do anything, it might just come to us anyway..."

"I can defend myself Ron, and you know that. But you're right, it was close, way too close this time, but we saved the world, you saved the world, and you saved me."

"..."

"We can still go see what we can do, help as much as we can and if we are of no help then they'll send us back. It would be just like we always do."

"You're right, I'm sorry for being a killjoy."

He look up from the sphere and lost his train of thought when he found himself in front of a very naked red head.

"Huh."

A smile on her face Kim just said.

"We should get ready."

After Ron went for a very long cold shower and Kim got herself dressed in her mission suit, waited for Ron to finished and when he got out in his boxer shorts, she picked her Kimunicator.

Activating it, she didn't had to wait very long before Wade got the call, but where ever Wade was when he answered, he was definitely not in his room, too much lights and noise.

"Hey Kim. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Wade, look, I know we talked about it, but Ron and I have changed our mind about helping that other universe."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The sound seemed to echoed in the far distance and all the sounds of power tools in the place Wade was stopped. He seemed to ponder the question a few second, before saying. "You guys are sure about this?"

Kim looked up to see Ron nodding to her, she nodded back, and turned to Wade.

"Yes we are."

"... Then get to this address with the CR unit, I'll be waiting for you."

The call ended and they received a text with the address. Ron walked to Kim and asked.

"So, where is it?"

* * *

Later that day.

Kim and Ron didn't had to travel very far to get to the meeting place, in fact they immediately recognize the place when they walked to it, the very same place they walked by the previous night.

"Huh... You're sure this is the place?"

"That what the message says."

"So... we just knock?"

"Considering all the noise we should probably ring, also Wade said he was waiting for us so we should just go for it."

"I guess we'll be introducing ourselves sooner than we thought."

At that Ron walked the few steps to the door, and ringed the bell, some of the noise stopped and after a few second someone was at the door, but when it opened, they both were very surprised to see who opened it.

"Princess, sidekick, took your time."

"Shego!"

"Shego!"

"Surprise..., now come in, the Geek is waiting for you." She left them at the door, both taken aback by the situation.

"Huh, Kim what just happened?"

"I'm not sure but she looked furious."

They followed her inside the house closing the door behind them.

Weirdly enough the place seem bigger on the inside than it looked and seems to be made of alien material, and when they got to the living room part of the house, Wade stopped welding the piece of metal he was working on, and turned to face the new comers, and after he had pulled his helmet up they could see that he was sweating and that his face wall covered in soot.

"Hey guys, welcome to the NG glade you could make it."

"Hey bud, huh, what is going on?"

"Yeah we would like to know, why is Shego here and what are you doing here with he..."

"Well I believe we have company... SHEGO!"

"Drakken!"

"Drakken!"

"Quit the yelling Drew, we are no longer bad guys remember?"

"Huh... do not remind me, Shego... Who would knew that buying a house like respectable people could be so expensive in this part of town..."

"Can somebody please explain what is going on?"

"Well it is quite simple Kimberly, we are about to send you on another universe!"

"Wade?"

"Well yes, he is, in fact we kinda put the idea aside because we thought you were going to make the choice earlier than that, we had to work on updating the some of our material."

"Wait I thought the Robo-Rufus could do that on his own."

"Well yes, he could, if you made the choice a week ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kim, Ron look at it, it's decaying, rusting, and it did since the first day you showed me it, I figured that mineral like metal can't sustain, that kind of transfer and ultimately dissipate in time, this machine we built and upgraded will support the transfers from this universe to the other.

"What about us? Are we going the decay too, after a moment?"

"No Ron, not the biological tissue, since the DNA present in the Cr unite, that it used to find you in the first place is still in perfect condition."

"So you are telling me that if we go, we can't have any of our equipment?"

"Yes you can but they won't have the same durability or simply disintegrate after a few day."

"Ok then, we are all set then?"

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Huh sure."

They walked out of the living room, and away enough from the boys to not be heard by them.

"What is it?"

"Please don't go." The fact that she sounded pleading, took Kim by surprise.

"Wh... What? Why?"

"You almost die the last time you fought alien, you shouldn't go."

"I already had this conversation... Look thanks for worrying, for me, Shego, it's sweet, really really weird but sweet. You know us by now, this is what we do, we help out people."

She then surprised her even more by hugging her tightly.

"Don't get killed, ok. Or I'll jumped in and kill you myself."

"So not happening. Thanks.

They both walk back in, Kim noticing the small chain on Shego's arm.

"Never thought you were a the kind to were jewelry."

"Oh this? It's nothing important, just a silly souvenir I got from my first day working with Drew, I thought I threw it away a long time ago, but I seems to still have it."

"Drew?"

"What about it?"

"It's the second time you called Drakken by his name."

Shego turned her face away almost imperceptibly "Oh yeah? Whatever."

Kim smiled before walking next to Ron who had the CR unite in its Rufus from in his hand, before the unite start talking, for the first time in days.

"Your help is required, do you agree to help."

"Yes"

*Portal activating protocol engaged*

*Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable presence confirmed*

"Ok guys get in the middle of the pedestal, we are activating the stabilizer... Now"

*Backup system online*

*Opening Portal*

The unite jump in the air, switched into his sphere form mid air before staying that way, floating, before it became just a hole in the very fabric of space.

The hole grew in size and when it was big enough, Ron took Kim's hand firmly, and they walked in before a all the town went into a complete black out.

Writter's note: Hey peoples... Sorry for the delay, I had plenty of chapter with good ideo in them pre-written in a folder, and when my computer went Win10 on me, I just lost everything...

This chapter that was pretty well written and took me 2hours now fells both rushed and botch...

But hey I'm back YEAH!

Cya peoples in the comment.

Oh and happy holidays.


	26. Chapter 26: Allies?

Bunker, February 8th 2028

Silence... Silence was one of the things he used to enjoy when he was a kid, but in this day and age, silence is one of the worst things you could think of, but like everything bad, silence is something you get used to with time, and ten years, is a lot of time.

The problem? well, when you are used to silence, you find it... comforting, silence meant you were not in imminent danger, silence meant you could focus your mind on whatever you are doing, silence meant surviving.

That was probably why, since their group start growing in number, he spent most of his time alone in the conference room.

The room was the most further one of the Bunker, making the it a place where no one would just walked by, except if you had something to do in a room filled with chairs and tables.

Or maybe, the reason he was in this room, in the dark, for almost a week now, was because he was waiting for something to happen, something he was expecting to happen more than just twice.

He closed his eye, and took a deep breath, before opening it at the sound of the door opening behind him, he turned to see Jade walking to him, putting a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"I... I came here to tell you that our guests are well settled and knows their way around the Bunker."

"Good, that's a good thing. How's the preparations?"

"Going well, we are almost ready, the Dr Stoppable took the laboratory for herself and is working on creating some kind of ointment she called unguent using some very specific plant she asked me to grow, and that bottle of green goo we had in the infirmary, the Cassius something."

"The Caduceus one?"

"Yeah that one, huh... where was I... Oh yeah, her husband is either helping her in the laboratory or taking care of the infirmary, he is quite good at taking care of small injuries and burns."

"Good, we need a good support team, in our rank."

"I agree, and speaking of burns, I think the two soldiers who joined us are going to kill each others at one point if we don't keep an eye on them. But it will be good having them with us for tomorrow, they are really good with weapons, both of them, and I also saw them spar...I don't think I could take them without my powers..."

"I see... thank you for taking care of them, you can go, I'll keep waiting for any new arrival..."

She stayed in place an looked at him staring at the floor for a long minute.

"How many CR have we sent?"

"Two thousand three hundred and seventy two..." She already knew that but every time, it seems crazy that only those two groups joined them.

"... You should come out of here, see them. They all agreed to join us in this, because you asked them, they need you to brief them, you know the place, you've been there multiple time, and you know the plan."

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

After a few moment, when she knew he wouldn't move, she left him, closing the door behind her.

When she left, he thought about what he had to do, about what they were all going to do, he then walked to the door and open it.

* * *

Renton's Cybernetics Laboratory of Research and Development, March 2nd 2019.

He closed the door behind him, after he had led his team inside the facility, all of them exhausted after running all the way from Ground Zero, to their safe house.

"What the hell was that?" Her question only met with silence. " No one told us about giant sword wielding robots!"

"I don't know Joss, but I know who to ask." Anger creeping in his voice.

When they arrived to the Control room of the Lab, Wade walked to Felix, but was stopped when Joss' dad ran in front of him to hug his daughter.

He waited a moment, his feeling somewhat better after the father and daughter got together again, when he focus on Felix in front of him facing multiple screen on the wall, he walk to him, grab him by the shoulder and pulled before pinning him to the nearest wall.

"What the hell Wade! What is wrong with you."

"What is wrong with... Are you kidding me! What was that outside."

"It... was to be expected."

"Expected... Expected! I told you it was a bad idea, from the beginning. None of us were ready. We barely got inside, when those things attacked. And now everybody is dead."

"You got inside?"

He stopped not believing what he was hearing when two pair of arms forced him to let go of Felix.

"Come on Wade, you got to calm down."

"Yeah men , snap out of it."

"Can't believe you guy are still with him after what happened, you were out there with us."

"We're not!"

"Yeah, he still have some explaining to do."

Wade and the Twins exchanges brief looks before turning to Felix, expecting answers.

Felix look at them, towering most people in the Lab from inside his own version of the armor Wade was in, and answered after a few second.

"As you know in the last two years, all the Intel we have gathered on our enemy is that they are of alien origin and probably Lowardian related, as seen by their technologies. The second thing is that they were very well prepared, they knew what, when and where to attack, to take down our defenses the more efficiently."

He stopped look at everybody in the room before continuing.

"And for the last two years that is all we knew about them, nothing else. No weaknesses, no deficiency, no flaws, the perfect killing machines... We knew nothing except that we were doomed... until NOW!"

He stopped again, seeing surprise and confusion in some eyes but nothing but contempt in the one eyed cyborg.

"NOW! We know that they create new units and that they need all their power to do so. That means two thing. First they aren't perfect if they need enhancement. Second, the next time we detect a spike in the enemy's power consumption, all we need to do is strike when they are all down, with all we've got."

He looked at everybody, satisfied with his speech, a pair of metallic hands closed on both his sides sending him flying across the room, but this time he was prepared and ended his fall on his two feet.

When Wade ran toward him to attack him again, Felix pulled a small remote from his side and hit the big red button in the middle of it.

At that moment, Wade still running felt a jolt of pain before losing momentum and felt to the ground face first.

Felix looks at the cyborg at his feet and crouch down for him to hear what he had to say.

"Don't forget that I am the one who built you."

He got up and resume walking ignoring the agonizing Wade on the ground.

"Status report, what is the enemy troops situation?"

Everybody was still chocked by what just happened, but Hope sitting the closest from Felix saw him staring at her, and start answering the command.

"Feli...huh... Sir the enemy troops are still out cold, only the new units are active two hours after the encounter, Sir."

"Good, now we... ARG!"

He yield in pain as something grab his arm with enough strength that the nitinol alloy his armor was made of cracked under the pressure.

He turned to face a very angry Wade staring at him, and pulled the remote with his other hand, and pressed the button.

But nothing happened...

Wade pulled the arm closer to him so his half human half machine face was only inches away from Felix before saying.

"Don't forget that I am Wade Load, and nobody, NOBODY spikes my system."

He let go of his arm and Felix fell to the ground shaken to his core.

"We lost hundreds of people today because of you, and I swear that you..."

He was cut when the main screen on the wall showed an incoming audio transmission from a voice he thought he last heard two years ago.

"... casting on ever...equency, taki... hea...ire... clos...to th...ld...school... my wife...jured... and da...ter..."

"We lost contact of the signal." Said Hope on her post.

"Jim was that?"

"I think it was Tim."

"Drew... I need an away team immediately. We're going for a rescue mission."

* * *

Bunker, February 8th 2028

He closed the door and find himself in the Bunker. A little lost he flinched and leaned on the door a second. Good thing he did since because of that he saw a small glow radiating from behind him.

He turned and opened the door to find himself in front of a blast from the past.

"Hello Wade, I'm Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable, and we are here to help.


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting

Bunker, February 8th 2028

Conference room:

"Hello Wad, I'm Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable, and we are here to help."

The time seemed to stop for Wade, and at first he thought that he was once again in one of his vision from the past, but he rapidly dismissed it.

What he had in front of him was what he wanted, what he was looking for, what he needed to make Operation Hope a success, or at least they seems to fit what he needed.

A rapid scan gave him basic data, the two were around eighteen years old, and had the same body type their counterpart of his universe had.

"I don't think he heard you Kim.

Cut in his reflection, he remembered that he was in presence of two actual people talking to him.

"I am very sorry for not answering, I wasn't expecting another group to join use anymore. But I am pleased to meet you, Kim and Ron, and yes your help, both, is very welcome."

"Don't worry about that budd..." As he was talking, Ron stepped down the platform he was on and had to take in the fact that Wade was almost twice as big as he was.

"Ron stop staring." Kim whispered but his earring being what it is he could still hear her. "As I said." To Wade this time."We are here to help so sitch me."

"Of course, but first we need to get everybody to meet here." He brought his arm to face level and a panel opened showing the face of Jade.

"Hey... You huh... you ready now...?"

"Yes! Bring everybody to the conference room, we need to get ready."

"Wait Wade? What happened? Did something happened."

"Get everybody Jade, you'll see."

* * *

Jade's room:

Jade saw him 'smile?' before he cut the connection, and wondered what got him so suddenly in a good mood, she got out of her room and at first wanted to go directly to the conference room just to be sure that everything was fine with Wade, since he wasn't exactly the incarnation of joy when she left barely an hour ago, but didn't and went straight to the Lab room, where she would usually found the doctor and her assistant.

Lucky enough there they were, her on a chair looking spent, and her husband behind her giving her a shoulder massage.

"I was so close Ron, I don't know why it did not work."

"I know that you did your best Kim. A perfect cure probably just wasn't supposed to happens, it's not your fault."

" I'm such a failure, first I fail us and now this..."

"Hey don't go there, and your are not a failure ok, I love you, and that is all that matter."

"I love you too."

They looked each other in the eyes before sharing a loving kiss, a small tear running down Kim's cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

They both turned to the opened door and saw the green young woman at the door.

"Dr. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable, Wade asked you to join us in the conference room, we have very important matter to discuss."

"Of course, we'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you, I will meet you there."

She closed the door behind her and turn to the engineering room, where she could already hear screaming, and piece of metal being thrown to the ground.

"Well.. Here goes nothing."

* * *

Conference room:

Kim and Ron was now sit close to each other at the conference table, holding hands, when the door opened, and a couple walked in.

Even with Wade telling them that they were going to meet doppelgangers, it was still very strange, they stand up as the Woman start to talk but... choke up?

"Please excuse my wife she has not yet, had the... chance to meet her double."

"Wife?!" Ron said taken aback.

"Wife?!" Kim said mesmerized.

"Oh yeah how rude of me, let me introduce ourselves, this is my wife Dr Kimberly Stoppable, and I am Ronald Stoppable."

"And I am Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron... Ron?

"Wife..."

"Don't worry about him, he is just being silly."

"It's fine."

The couple sat in front of the teens, also holding each other's hand.

He started to say something when he heard shouting right outside the room and the door busted open.

"...many time... Stop, ok. It's an orders lieutenant."

"Aye Aye Captain. But we are not done, not yet."

A tall and muscular blond man walk through the opened door . He turn to Wade and nod to him before turning to the rest of the room, but stopped when he saw Kim and Ron on the other side of the table.

"We are bringing kid's into this!?" He half yelled facing Wade again.

"Please sit down everything will be explained."

"Oh so what, they have powers too, like the other one? Cause if not we have a problem..."

"We are not kid's!"

"Sure look like it to me."

"Captain, please take a sit." He gave Wade a dark look but let go, his face no longer showing sign of anger, but only pure fatigue.

"Alright you're the boss here." Taking a sit next to Mr Stoppable.

"Oh I so which you would talked like that to me."

Everybody turned to look at the door except the Captain, with Kim and Ron's jaw dropping.

"Yeah whatever Yori, just sit down and shut up."

The raven haired woman sat next to the tall blond, glancing at him with a smile on her face, before turning to the two young people in front of her.

"Hey, so who are you guys."

"Huh.. I am Ron Stoppable, and..."

"Kim Possible."

"Right, of course. This is Captain grumpy face, and..."

"Stoppable."

"Whatever, and I am Lieutenant Yori Agena. Nice to meet you."

A little nervous and lost, Kim and Ron look back at her.

"Yeah nice to...SHEGO!"

"Shego?"

Jade turn to the two new comers with confusion in her eyes.

"You know my mother?

Wade was watching the event unfolding in front of him with high interest. And he was smiling, because he was right, it was them.

And if it was them.

She had a chance.


	28. Chapter 28: The Plan

Hey people before we start, I have to say that since we have a lot of characters in this story, especially Kims and Rons^^, I will make the process of knowing who is talking "easy" , Kim and Ron from the regular continuity are still Kim and Ron, the other one will be "easier" since we have Captain Stoppable who is just Ron from the Starcraft universe, Dr Stoppable and Mr. Stoppable are the scientists from the Anno 2070 universe, and well Yori, i believe that she won't be a problem.

Back to the story. (well more expositions...)

Bunker, February 8th 2028

Conference room:

"You know my mother?"

The words came out of her without their natural ton of confidence and boldness, at that moment if only for a few second Jade seemed younger almost frail, but she knew better than to let her emotion, take over. Not now, not in front of complete strangers.

Fortunately for her, Wade step up and started to talk to her cutting short the awkward conversation she was probably about to have.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd be he before, the Captain."

"Yeah... Well, since you said 'bring everybody', I searched for that old man too, but just as always..."

"Nowhere to be found?"

"Nowhere to be found. So what does those two have that made you so excited?"

"Take a site and you'll see." Turning to everyone in the conference room. "Welcome to all of you, and sorry for not being... available for the past week, but I am now fully committed to the mission, and completely at your disposal if you ever have any questions about it."

He took a sit at the chair at the end of the table so he could face everyone, and continue.

"But before we start, I still have to say that this mission is very dangerous, and that I would completely understand if you decide to quite, I would totally accept your decision, and send you back to your respective universe. I also have to tell you that the odds for this mission to actually be successful are minimal, if not less."

He let the words sink in their minds glancing at their faces, all of them were staring at him, except for the captain who had a very worried look on his face while looking at the three youngest people of the team.

After a few minutes of complete silence, he continue.

"Alright, here's the plan."

Wade press a button on his arm and a hologram appeared on the table showing a large building in the middle of a depression of rocks, a long track in front of a giant door, making the whole thing look like the building crash landed there.

"That... look big." said Mr. Stoppable.

"That is Ground Zero." Wade let the name sink in. "This is the place we have to destroy to prevent, an alien invasion, from our universe, to 'leak' onto others. But before we talked of the plan, I need to tell you about what we are going the face."

Everybody was very absorb by what Wade was saying and none saw nor heard the shadow, in the far back of the room.

"The place is overloaded with robots to protect it from attacks." Wade press a button again showing the 3D image of a machine. "The meat from theirs troupes are the Sentinels, they are humanoids in shape and they use plasma based weapons, they aren't the real threat but you can't let yourself be surrounded by them."

The image flipped again, and this time it was Jade who talked "The Sentries, they are basically flying drones, they are only a foot tall, but they are very sharp shooter." She touch an invisible spot on her forehead." But again they are not hard to deal with."

The image changed once more but this time three shape appeared on the table. "Those... are the real problems, we call them Goliaths. The one on the left is called the SwordsMan, it bares its signature weapons, a high frequency blade, able to cut through any metal known with ease. Its body is made of the same alloy as the other robots, but is covered with a thicker layer of the thing making it heavier, and slower than most of our enemies."

"The one in the middle is the Athlete, we called it that because it is both the fastest and the most agile of them all, they are great hand to hand fighters, and as you can see they are thinner than the others, they are still pretty solid, but nothing compared to the SwordsMan, but don't underestimate them, they are still Goliaths, and as such a single one of them could take many lives, without a scratch."

"You also need to know that each type of Goliaths, is under the command of what we call a General, it is basically a bigger and more efficient version of the Goliaths easily recognizable for their red glow, but they are only a single one of each."

"What about the third one?" asked Kim.

"... Unfortunately, we only have very little information about that one, we name coded him Brute, he is a new unite in the enemy's ranks, which is both a good and a bad thing."

Ron this time. "How can it be both?"

"Well it means that the chance to go up against a Brute is very small, which is good, but if we face one, it would be the General, and since all we know about it is that it has a rang attack and seems to be made of a denser material than the others well... let's just say that we better not meet one.

The map of the whole place reappeared on the table, but this time closer to the building, and the captain eyes moved from the table to Wade, a few time, like something was missing.

"The plan now, we need to form three groups for th..."

"Wait!" Everybody turned toward Yori. "You talked about those guys, like they're member of un army right?" Not waiting for an answer." But there must be something commanding the Generals."

"She is right."Dr Stoppable this time." I have, over the week, looked into your research and I have found few annotation about a 'blue persona' but I haven't come across any information about him, what it is or who he might be but he was referred in a very peculiar way, like he was behind all of this."

"Are you hiding information from us?" Said Mr. Stoppable.

"Wade?"He turned to see Jade's puzzled face."What are they talking about?"

" I...I wasn't trying to hide anything but... he won't be a physical problem for us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"... *sigh* The enemies master is a powerful being but he is physically weak and is encased in a tube. How we are getting to him is the where the real difficulty lies. So if I may proceed with the explication."

Everybody was quiet but something in Jade eyes was off.

"As I was saying, we need to form three groups based on the data the CR unites made on each of you. Team Omega will be composed of you Captain, lieutenant Agena, and myself, we are the enforcers, the front line, our objective is the get inside the facilities through the main door, while keeping our supports Team Eco under cover."

"Sure boss." Said Yori casually, but feeling the burning sensation of her Captain eyes on her back, she straighten herself.

"Good. Team Eco will be Dr Stoppable, Mr Stoppable, and Jade. Your mission will be to safelly carry explosives and ammunition, so we won't miss any in the front line, but you will also, assiste us in the front line, Jade."

"..."

"I need you to keep them safe, they aren't as good as you in the middle of the fight.

"We need no protection sir." Said the vexed doctor.

"Yeah, we know how to fight, and can protect each other." Added her husband.

"Oh I know, you two were member of a terrorist group called Green Offensive, and I'm going to need those skill, but I need you unharmed since you are going to place bombs in strategic points in the facility, any objections?

Surprised by the sudden revelation about their past, the two considered leaving the team, but remembered the reason why they had left that group a long time ago, and stayed sit.

"No."

"None"

"Good." Said a satisfied Wade.

"That's all good." Started the Captain."But you are talking like we are getting through that door with ease and without encountering any enemy forces. We need to consider reinforcement from outside and within the facility."

"Both of those issue will be covered, first by team Alpha, Kim, Ron you two are infiltration, you guys get inside by the ventilation shaft right here." Wade point a small square on the side of the building." You two should be fine since Omega will be distracting most of the force in the front part of the place, and I know you guys, you are good at that."

"Thanks, but what are we supposed to do once inside?" Said Ron.

"Ron, it's so obvious." Answered Kim.

"Really?"

"We find the control panel and open the main door for them, right Wade?"

"Yes, that is quite right."

"But you will be sending two to their doom, if they ever get caught."Add the Captain.

"Hey! we aren't 'kid'."

"Didn't say 'kid'."

"Oh yeah right..."

"It's ok Ron. Sir! You should know that we are very well known to be great at infiltration, and that is something bad happen, I know sixteen style of kung fu, and that Ron here has Mystical Monkey Power."

"Magic? Great..."

"Please keep calm everybody, we still need to talk about the mission."

"Yeah, sure... I'm sorry."

"Good, so as I was saying the day of the raid, team Omega and Eco will create a diversion at the main door, their alarm should go off, at that point Team Alpha get inside by the vent, and open the door for us from the inside, once inside, we will separated again." The map zoom into an inside view of the place." Team Eco and Alpha will go the engine room and to blow it to cut the enemy from their energy supply. That should prevent them from getting reinforcement. Meanwhile Team Omega will go to the Master room to kill him, it will be well guarded, but we should be fine. Any questions?"

"I should be with you on that last part Wade."

"No Jade I want you with them, I trust you more than no one else to get the job done."

"What? No you need me there, if you are going after the Generals."

"Jade."

"This is stupid, your reasoning make no sense."

"Jade!"

" You are not thinking rationally, you just want to protect me even if I'm probably the most powerful here."

She stepped up and walk out of the room. The silence in the room was heavy but he continue any way.

"Other question?"

"Yeah." Yori this time."When is the raid and how do we know that we won't just be overflow by the enemies at the main door?"

"Simple we will attack right before the next power surge of the facility, that way when the power surge happen, we will have ten minute in the place without to worry about the Sentinels or Sentries, even more if Team Eco blow the engine room, the Goliaths and Generals are still threats of course but at least we'll be focused on them."

"Ok, so when do we attack?"

Everybody was now waiting for the answer and he had to give it to them, he owe it to them. So he gave them the answer right before a shadow disappeared.

"Tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29: Bigger Picture

Yep this is happening. Bonus Chapter. Because it's a short one, and it wouldn't fit with the next chapter. CYA

Ground Zero, February 8th 2028

*Step*

"You heard that?"

*Step*

"Heard what?"

*Step*

"That."

*Step*

"No, I... Wait! Someone is coming."

*Step*

"Prepare to die Hum..."

"..."

*Step*

Further in Ground Zero.

The place was silent, and it usually was but the two Generals guarding the door to the Great One had a subject to discuss, and for some reason they both feel compelled to talk to each other.

"So... You talk to the new guy?"Asked the SwordsMan.

"Actually, I did." Answered the Athlete.

"So what is his deal?"

"No idea, he doesn't talked much, but he sure has a great body."

"Oh come on, you know it's all artificial."

"Aren't we all?"

"He he, you..."

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

A shadow walk to face the red tube with a form in it.

"Who... are...you."

"I have to say, I almost hoped for this place to be a bit more guarded."

"..."

"Any way, I came here for a reason and..."

"Who... are...you."

"Oh can't you tell."

The caped figure showed its face to the form in the tube.

"Youuuuuuu... you can't be him, I killed you a long time ago"

"Oh so you are 'that' advanced. He He. Nice to see that you dropped the act. As I was saying I came here to tell you that it was payback time Blue."

"You can't kill me."

"Oh I know. Trust me I very well know that... But peoples will and there is nothing you can do about that"

"You saw..."

"Well I see plenty of things on you, on me, on things that won't even exist before my death for that matter."

"You come here to threaten me. I will destroy you."

"Over the time a have come to cross path with many 'blue' and they all said at one point that they would destroy me, and guess what? I AM STILL HERE!"

"..."

"Any way see you Blue, see you."

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

The shadow turned to the two Generals.

"I am so sorry I was late..."

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

"... got me there."

"Yeah I did, didn't I"

"You saw the new design of the next one? Kinda look like you, but with great forms."

" Oh come on, you know it's all artificial. He He."

"You are so weird."

"You don't like it milady?"

"No I do, I totally do."


	30. Chapter 30: Real meaning of Hope

Hello everybody a bit of a writer's note here. The next few chapters, are going to be sort of "vignettes" and they are going to be added once a day for the next few day (they are already written just some rereading to make^^) and since they are all happening the same day and inside the bunker, I will only specified in which room of the bunker the vignette is occurring.

Thank you, and have fun reading this.

* * *

Conference Room:

After the reveal was made, everybody started asking questions, some very simples, like "How do we get there?" other a bit more complicated... " Once it is all done, how do we come back?".

Wade wasn't even focused on who were asking him those questions, he was just aware of the answers he was giving, as if it was his robotic part who was answering them automatically.

"A peak of energy have been detected from within the facility, it will reach maximum capacity tomorrow. I still have few Cyber-Rufus on the field. We'll go on foot, through the sewer of the city. I know the place, because I have been there twice. The situation with Jade won't be an issues. Yes, I am mostly metal. I have defeated one, but lost an arm in the fight. Each and every one of you will be wearing gear, nothing fancy, but it will protect you, even if it only works against the Sentinels and Sentries..."

Question kept coming for what felt an eternity, but it eventually stopped and everybody started leaving the room to get themselves prepared.

"Kim, Ron, could you guys stay for a bit I have to talk to you two alone."

"Sure."

Once the only people in the room were Kim, Ron and himself, Wade starts talking.

"I have something very important to ask you two, and I know we don't know each other and you don't owe me anything , but I need you to promise me you won't talked about this to anyone."

He waited for the two of them to agree before continuing.

"Thank you... First, you need to understand that whether, we manage to defeat them, of die trying... this world is doomed."

"Wait what?"

"Are we.. not supposed to save this world?"

"What is the point of saving the world if the only survivors are Jade and myself?"

"Oh man, then why are we doing all this if this is pointless in the end?"

"Wait Ron, he said it in the message he sent us..." She turned to Wade. "You want to save all the other worlds of all the other universes..."

"A big mission for someone who isn't even half a man anymore..."

"Oh Wade..."

"Don't worry about that, I have made peace with what I am a long time ago, and I owe Jade a lot for that..." his sole eye moved quickly to the door then back to the two in front of him.

"No, saving you and everything else, is only a result of destroying Ground Zero. Because to be fair simply destroying the PDVI could push the invasion for maybe a couple century... until they find another way to travel through dimension."

"The real reason, is... I need you to take Jade with you, once it is all done."

"Wait, er... Kim?"

"Why do you want us to 'take' her, you mean you are not coming, or that she doesn't know ?"

"Both... actually."

"This is crazy, she has the right to know what you are going to do."

"NO! She doesn't!"

At that Kim stood up and start walking to the door.

Ron look at Wade with a hint of discuss in his face.

"Why are you doing this man, it's sick and wrong."

"No, all she ever knew and had in her life is destruction and losses, she has the right to have a normal life, in a normal world, you don't know what it is to lose everything."

"..."Ron stood a moment staring at Wade, before getting to the door.

"Well Wade, you messed up big time." Wade thought to himself, but before he got up the door opened again and both Kim and Ron were there.

"Look Wade, I'm still not fine with what you want us to do, and I still believe she has the right to know, but..." She look at Ron for a moment and node. "But if you are doing this for her sake, I am listening."

"Thank you... I."

"No don't thank me, thank Ron, he said that you said that she had lost everything, but I don't believe that, her eyes still have the same fire I see in Shego's eyes. So I think you are lying, I think you are the one who has lost everything and I believe you owe us an explication."

"..." Wade looked at the both of them, going from one to the other with his human eye, before he started laughing .

" Ahahahah, you've always been so sharp Kim, I missed that." he paused. "You want to know what happened?" he said a bit angry " You want to know how it all started?"no more angry but with exhaustion and sadness in the voice" Well let me tell the both of you about a time where we were all still so innocent, so stupid..."

"It was the day of the accident..."

"It was twenty years ago..."

"It was Graduation Day..."

* * *

And I am back with a vengeance! See you tomorrow. *winky face*


	31. Chapter 31: Hardships and Opportunities

Hey people! Hope you all read "A Twisted Graduation" which described the event of the 'accident' twenty years prior. I felt like it deserved? to be a story on its own. Anyway back to the main story.

* * *

Laboratory:

For the first time in a long time, he felt old, not that he really was but the fact that he was forty-two never bothered him before.

An why would it? he was a praised researcher at the S.A.A.T, the Scientific Academy of Advanced Technologies, where he also work as a nurse for the pediatrics wing of the clinic there, which he takes great pride of.

But of course that wasn't all, he turned from his workstation to look at the woman behind him moving her way between the rows of plant that Jade help them grow with her power? man this world is weird... but whatever.

Kimberly Ann Stoppable, It's been ten years now but he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

She was the lead researcher for the project Advanced Green , which mean that she also work closely with the second bigger organisation of the world Eden Initiative, to reach a perfect Ecobalance between scientific advanced and environmental respect, but it wasn't all, she was also a surgeon at the same clinic he was.

"Ron, sweetheart, can you hand me the sprayer?"

"Of course honey... Solution thirty-two?"

"Solution thirty-two."

"Coming 'right up"

But life wasn't always that great...

A lot of bad thing happened to them during their life, from the day they had learned that the groupe they both had joined when they were younger had a very different idea of saving the world than they first thought, in the end they had learn that Green Offensive's true agenda was to 'save' the world by killing everyone who wouldn't join the 'cause'.

But that day pales in comparison to the day they had learn that they would never be able to have a child...

No life wasn't perfect, far from it, but now in their respective position, they were doing good for the good reason, and that made them feel at peace with themselves.

And to be fair, the physical education he had to go through at the Green Offensive training camp, did kept him in shape, even ten years later.

No... what made him feel old was this mission he was going to go, he never really like being on the field, and he always considered himself more like a support guy, helping peoples where they needed him the most, but he knew why he was doing this... his wife.

She never really got over the two miscarriage, but really, who would?

After that day she threw herself in more work that he thought possible, and the day that ball of light appeared before them, giving them this... mission, he knew she would agree to it, so he agreed too and supported his wife, like he always did, like he always do, like he always will.

"Hey doc, you there?"

Ron jumped from being pulled out of his reflection.

"Uh? Oh! Hi, what can I do for you Miss Agena?"

"You know, you shouldn't be daydreaming a day before the attack, it's better to empty your mind, you'll be more effective that way."

"Thank you for the advice but I don't think I am going to really need it."

"Yeah of course not, you're trained right? A terrorist... Anyways, I came here to talk to Dr "Boss" over there."

"Of course go on, but put on this mask, she is spraying the plants."

Yori snatched the mask from his hand before walking to where the Dr Possible was.

"Hello there! I am not disturbing right?"

"Yori... I'm guessing you want to know if I manage to complete the process? Again..."

"Clever girl."

"..."

"What?"

"You know, we are on the same side here, no need to be a bitch."

"Oh? Interesting, mind rephrasing that?" she walked closer to her, with a sly smile on her face, taping on her psionic capacity she broke a piece of glace on a table a few feet away.

"They're ready, but they aren't as powerful as the samples you gave me."

The smile on her face disappeared. "How much less?"

"About ninety percent."

"... This is not good, but we don't have the time anymore, give me what you have and the original samples."

The doctor did as she was requested, before Yori left with the package.

"Are you alright Honey? I heard something broke."

"I'm fine, she was just being her usual self, you know..."

"Yeah I don't know what is wrong with her, she never like us and I think she is kinda crazy."

"No I think it's just me she doesn't like... but I am more concerned with what she made me do for her."

"Yeah about that, you never were really specific, what is it?"

"I am not sure, but she asked me to clone some sort of bulbous green pustule, and what I got from it were some sort of mold."

"Wait what? How did you get mold by cloning it?"

"I don't know... but It has very strong acidic components, they probably use it as a weapon where she come from."

"Oh... well if it help us get through all this."

"Yeah..."

He looks at his wife, she look exhausted, and Yori really wasn't that wrong, they needed to rest, tomorrow was going to be tough .

"So, I am heading to the kitchen, want me to bring you something, you can finish up while eating then we could head to our room?"

"Sure, that would be perfect."

"Alright, don't save the world while I'm absent."

"Never sweetheart."

He close the door to the Laboratory behind him before walking in the darkness that separated him from the kitchen.

* * *

Nothing to fancy both these two needed some backstory so there.^^

Anyway don't forget to leave a comment, it always fun reading them.


	32. Chapter 32: At the Ron's table

Hey people, so I have said it before but I feel like I need to say it again, to ease thing a little^^

The Ron Stoppable who come from the series that we all know and love is the younger of the three Ron we have in this story and he is usually just called Ron.

The scientist Ron Stoppable from the Anno 2070 universe that I "created" for this story is called the Doctor or Doc or Dr. Stoppable.

And finally the soldier Ron Stoppable from the Starcraft universe is just called the Captain or Cap or sometime the vet. depending on future situation.

That is all for me. Have fun reading.

* * *

Conference Room:

They were sitting in silence, listening to what Wade were telling them, not wanting to interrupt him at any moment.

Taking in every bit of information he was giving them, shocked by how close things could have ended the same way for them.

By the end of the story, the two were holding hands and both let go a breath they did not know they were holding.

Once he was done talking, he just kind of stopped and stood there, staring into nothing , not responding to what they were telling him anymore, so they both exited the conference room, walking in relative darkness of the two man wide bunker's main corridor.

They were silence the entire time they were walking, crossing path with Yori, who gave them a dark look before going , and Jade who just entered the engineering room as soon as she saw them, and they only started talking again when they had reach their designated room.

"So...uh."

"Yeah... I..."

"I...uh... So KP, I... uh I'm heading to the kitchen, want me to bring you something?"

Kim turn to where they came from, remembering that they passed the kitchen only a few minutes ago.

"Yeah ... sure that... would be great Ron."

He waited that she got inside the room before heading to the kitchen, lost in his thought, no noticing that some peoples were already in the kitchen until he bumped onto the kitchen door.

Touching his hurt nose, he opened his eyes and found himself in a pretty weird situation, granted not as weird as fighting two alien invaders using mystical monkey power to save the girl he loved, but still pretty high on his scale of weirdness.

"Uh.. Hi." He said to the two other 'him' in the room.

"Hey."

"Look like no matter the universe, us Rons are hungry people. Ahah" Said the Ron in a lab coat. "Come in, I'm cooking some of these secret meat ."

Not responding, he just sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen staring at the other Ron in the opposite side of him.

"..."

After a moment of Ron staring, the Captain, still reading something from a pad just said.

"If you wanna ask something buddy, just fire away."

"So... you fought aliens?" he asked remembering an information that came up during the mission's briefing.

The Captain looks up from his pad before answering, a bit annoyed at how trivial his question was.

"From what I reckon, you did too..."

"Using magic! and I thought this world was strange. " added Dr Stoppable serving the two with plates of secret meat, before sitting with his own plate.

"So, since Mr. Veteran over there never talks about himself, mind if I ask you about you and your world?"

"Uh... yeah sure!"

"Good so why don't you start with the magic thing."

"Oh! Sure. Well... it's not so much magic than mystic."

"So you've been through some sort of spiritual journey?"

"Er... I had to fight a man with monkey feet in place of his hands, if that counts?"

"Woaw, that is... genetically improbable... But again our host has a metal body so what do I know."

"And you're a scientist?"

"Oh no, my wife is the scientist, I'm just a researcher."

"Your wife.."

"Yes it is probably awkward for you since you are with your universe's Kimberly."

"Bad idea doc."

"Why?"

"Hehe... yeah...awkward... right...hehe"

"See what you did doc? the kid is hyperventilating."

"Oh right, here drink some water."

As Dr. Stoppable was helping Ron, the Captain laugh at the younger possible version of himself for his innocence, but his smirk vanished when he felt a shiver on his neck and turned to the door right when it opened.

The two in front of him did not notice the entirely covered in a black coat behind them walking from the entrance to the fridge, opening the door and taking a bottle and then a glass from the sink before taking a sit at the table, that was when the other two finally saw the man.

"Oh, hi sir, I believe we never had the chance to actually introduce each other, I am Doctor Ronald Stoppable, people call me Ron but I believe it would be a bit confusing for now if you did, I believe you already met with the Captain, and this is the newcomer.."

The man in the cape stops him, before talking directly to the younger of the group, with a very distorted voice.

"Another version of someone who used to be important... a tiny part of a particular strand, lost in a time that is not his to do something he don't believe he can do with a group of people he doesn't know."

"Uh..."

" You all make quite the interesting lot, two very skilled assassins with similar back ground but who don't trust each other because one is called a Specter and the other a Ghost," he turned his fully covered face from the captain to the doctor," two top notch researchers one who just want a peaceful life and the other one who just want to fill her life with something, anything to forget," he face Ron this time" and of course the two 'heroes' who think they were doing the good thing by stepping in a completely different kind of world than what they are accustomed to, one less...'kid friendly' I would say."

"Dude you are being very rude." cut Ron but the caped man did not pay attention to the young man before him, only staring at the glass of milk he was holding in his gloved hand in front of him.

"Oh and I almost forgot the two instigator of this bandwagon, the man who is not one and the girl who wishes to be and do more."

"What do you want from us..." said the still shivering captain.

" Eat what you can, I just filled the fridge with a lot of stuff, have good night sleep, you are going to need it, and also destroy Ground Zero, because if you can't no one else will."

And with that the man stood up and left the room.

The three stayed sit in silence for a few minutes before Ron stood and look at the three untouched plate of secret meat, before walking to the fridge, he opened the door before asking.

"OHOH! So... who feels like eating Nacos?

* * *

As someone wiser than me said once, "Nothing is written in stone" so if I made a mistake or mistakes, please let me know.

Also leave a review if you feel like doing so, it is always appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33: Specter's disappointment

So, I am not that great at writing girls way of thinking, but then again I am not that good at writing period, so... whatever^^

Have fun reading!

* * *

Conference Room:

She had many questions but obviously he have no answers to give them anymore so they just left.

The walk in the bunker's corridor from the conference room to their assigned room was long but also silence, and when they arrived they weren't sure what to say to each other.

"So...uh."

"Yeah... I..."

"I...uh... So KP, I... uh I'm heading to the kitchen, want me to bring you something?"

Kim turns to where they came from, remembering that they passed the kitchen only a few minutes ago.

"Yeah... sure that... would be great."

She close the door behind her, right after they said "Later!" to each other, pressing her back to the door, letting a sigh go.

After a minute she walk to the bed but she lost her balance for seemingly no reason, fortunately her training kick-in using the momentum of the fall to do a somersault, landing on her feet.

She then looks behind her to see what could have made her fall, but she couldn't see nothing, so she just turned but before she moved she fell something shaking on her leg.

She looked at it but seeing nothing that could provoke the shake, she sat on the bed to rub her leg, until she notices that her hand were shaking too.

"Come on, keep it together Possible."

She focused on her limbs until they stopped, and she let out a breath of relief.

"He was not talking about you, Ron had your back, just like he always do."

But everything could have gone bad, she was within seconds of dying that day... she didn't want to remember that day, in fact if it wasn't that very day that many good things came out of, she probably would have stopped helping peoples... or at least on a large scale.

Feeling the shakes coming back she decided that staying in the empty room wasn't a good idea, so she step out of her room and started backtracking her way in the bunker's corridor.

At the kitchen, she saw that the door wasn't entirely close so she eyed inside and saw that her Ron and the military one were being served plates by the one with a moustache.

She then turned to the sudden move she felt from right behind her, but only saw darkness and when she turned to look in the kitchen, the door was close.

Deciding that opening it was a bad idea, she resumed walking the corridor until she reached a door with a sign telling her that this was the engineering.

The door wasn't completely closed either, and remembering that Jade was inside, she decided that getting to know her a little wasn't a bad idea, given that Ron and she were supposed to bring her with them in their universe, so she look inside but her leg failed her again and she fell on the door, opening it completely.

When she recovered from the lost momentum, she saw that two persons were looking at her.

"Perfect!... here comes the other one now..."

"Oh, come on Yori! She is as much a guest as you are."

"You call us guest, I call us cannon fodder."

"Whatever... Don't listen to her, despite my reaction earlier, I am glad that you join the fight."

"Of course, uh... Jade right? I'm always happy to help."

"Speaking of, miss Agena over there is working on something 'top secret' so... mind if you could, you know, spar a little with me?"

"Sure, I could probably use some action too actually."

"Perfect. As you probably notice, we don't have much place in the bunker to actually train, but since the Captain and his Lieutenant arrived, we manage to push some of the 'unused' stuff here to be have some kind of a ring, not that big of course, but it is more than enough, and to be fair I am curious of what THE Kim Possible is capable of."

"Well I am nothing that special really and.."

"Of course not, you're just some cheerleader, a girl who wants to help. How miserable, I've read the files, your death was like your entire life... Pointless."

"I'm not this world's' Kim Possible!"

"Obviously not. So what? Did Your Ronny managed to save you?"

"Don't listen to her, she usually is more sociable, I mean the captain informed us that.."

"He informed you that, us Specters are more susceptible to mood swings? Oh, but this is not it, I just hate your kind, so.. innocent. What do you know about real war? Because don't fool yourself, you still haven't been outside yet. This is a war, this is the real deal. And we need soldiers, not... KIDS!

".."

"So what? Did I hurt your feelings? Good! You should then go back where you came from and take your Ron with you."

"Why don't we spar to see if I really am useless or if you are all talk."

"This is a bad.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said.."

But Kim didn't had time to end her sentences that Yori jump her, trying to catch her off guard, but she is trained and she rolled under Yori in the last second to avoid the hit.

When she got to her feet again, Yori was already close to here throwing punches after punches, but she was fast enough to block all of them.

Unfortunately, Yori was too fast, not letting Kim the chance to counterattack even once.

So she decided to created an opening in her guard and of course Yori was there seemingly before the guard was even open.

The hit landed on Kim's side, sending spikes of pain to her stomach, but she manage to catch Yori's arm in the process.

She then jumped on top of her never letting her arm go, and while landing behind her, she threw Yori to a pile of scrap metal.

"ARGH! You don't know who you are messing with!"

Yori got up and charged again sending another series of punches but added kicks, overwhelmed by the sheer speed of the attack, Kim could not block all of them this time.

Kim fell on the ground pressing a hand on her stomach.

"You see what I am talking about? On my world, you would be dead already."

"Is this... all you got?"

"What?"

Kim still on the floor rolled behind Yori and kick her on both knees, surprised by the attack and losing balance Yori fell to the ground face first.

When Yori turn her face was met with Kim's fist who stopped an inch before impact.

Kim then stood up and when she was on her feet Kim looked at Yori.

"I'm done...*cough* Hope you are not disappointed with what I can do. "

Kim turned to meet with Jade who was handing her a bottle of water with a satisfied smile on her face, but the smile faded as a shadow covered the small frame of Kim, who turned to see that Yori was floating at least a foot above the ground and that she had red circle turning around he her head and her wrist.

"Feel the wrath of a SPECTER!"

She rush to Kim and pinned her to the wall.

"*cough* What are you?"

"It's you! It's your fault! It's always YOU! It always has to be YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!

She stepped back a little letting Kim fall on her feet exhausted and moved her hand up before sending a red bolt of concussive energy straight to Kim, but it exploded only centimeters from Kim's face.

" **THIS IS ENOUGH !** " said a green creature in between Yori and Kim.

Yori stared at the green monster and looked at Kim who was getting into a fighting stance again, and she was pondering if she could deal with both at the same time.

Deciding that even if she could it was better not to, she turned back to a less frightening form .

"Alright, alright, don't get on your high horses, we were just sparring right Kimmy?"

" **Shut up an** d go back to whatever you were doing." said Jade as she was changing into a more human looking form.

"OK Alright."

"Are you OK Kim?"

"Yeah I have seen worst... ouch!"

"You should go to the infirmary, the Doctor could check you up."

"No really, just a few bruises maybe, nothing I haven't dealt before."

"You should get some rest then, we won't need you in a low condition for tomorrow's action right?"

"Of course not! and don't worry we'll save you."

"What?"

"Nah.. nothing, I'm just going to my room."

"Be careful on your way back."

"Thanks and don't worry."

She close the door behind her, right after she said 'goodbye' to Jade, pressing her back to the door letting a sigh go.

After a minute she walked to her room but she hesitated for seemingly no reason, she look at her leg, nothing. She then looked at her hands, and still nothing.

Even if she felt that she lost, she had regain the confidences in herself, and it was filled with determination that she walked back to her room.

* * *

As someone wiser than me said once, "Nothing is written in stone" so if I made a mistake or mistakes, please let me know.

Also leave a review if you feel like doing so, it is always appreciated.


	34. Chapter 34: What matters

The Captain and Yori's room:

The room was dimly lit and sparse, a small single bed next to the wall, a salvaged wood desk with a chair in the same stat, and an drawer, it really wasn't much but he was used to have even less, to be honest he preferred it that way, he was never really into "fancy".

In fact the first contact he had with 'high society' or any form of abundance for that matter, was when he accompanied his father to work at one of the most prestigious and probably the kindest of the Old Families household, the Possible's.

Back then everything seemed… bigger, but not only in size, in importance too, and his amazement for the place led him to lose himself in the big house, pushing doors after doors to find his father until he felt the call of nature.

When his dad finally found him, he looked embarrassed but also relieved that the Possibles weren't angry at him, it would have been the case with any other Old Families… but not them, it was also that day that he saw their master's daughter for the first time, the one he would only later learn was called Kimberly Ann Possible, and for a poor kid like him who only lived in a prefab house on the street of Tarsonis, she looked like what he had been told an angel looked like, that was the first time he saw her, and the second would only come years later.

Time had passed and Ron eventually reached fifteen and so he became the servant in the Possible's household replacing his aging father in the role , he wasn't very graceful, but since his father was with him for his first few days to show him how to do the work, Ron got good at what he was doing pretty fast.

One day, when he was preparing his masters' dinner, he felt a small sting at the back of his head, a feeling that someone was staring at him, he didn't knew why at the time, but he always could 'feel' other peoples presence around him.

And when he turned he saw, for the first time in years, the angel of his memory, staring at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Can you tell me where the chef is?"

"Here."

"What?"

"Uh… I mean, I am the chef." Feeling stupid he turned back to his cooking.

"Oh... I see, what happened to Mr. Stoppable."

"My father took his leave, three month ago."

"Wow... I guess I did stay a long time off world... Well anyway, tell him when you see him that he will be missed."

"I'll make sure to do just that… did… uh… did you have something for me to do?"

"Yes, actually, can you fix me a meal? Maybe some fruits? I feel beat... and I would rather have something to eat now so I can rest than wait another five hour."

"Of course, it will be done a few minutes"

Kim was about to leave for now, but stopped when curiosity got the better of her.

"We did meet before right?"

"Uh... Yeah, a long time ago, I was eight."

"I knew I saw you before, you are that kid who walked into my room looking for the restroom."

"OH! UH... Well... I... uh... sure was silly, when I was younger. Ahah..."

"It's alright, I like silly."

*Wait, what?*

For a moment Ron forgot his pan and turned to really look at the young woman in front of him, she was incredibly beautiful, her long red hair were attached in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pretty long blue dress, but it was her eyes that caught his attention the most, two green gems looking back at him.

She giggled and gave Ron her prettiest smile, before she left the room, leaving Ron with the smell of something burning close to him.

"What is.. Oh man!"

A few years had gone by and he was now a lot taller, taller than he thought he ever would, and in the years that had passed, his skill as a chef only grew, but that was not the only thing that had change in his life.

His perception grew too, now not only could he feel people's presence, he also had an understanding of those people's mindset, almost giving him the power of mindreading, and that… was painful.

As much as it helped him to deal with some people, he never could control them, making the simple fact of being close to large amount of people almost unbearable.

The only thing that was able to help him focus was Kim, and that was the second thing that has changed in his life.

The girl for a reason he never really understood took a liking of him, spending more and more of her free time in the kitchen of her house, even helping him in his work, not that she ever were able to make anything decent, but he knew better than to vex her.

To be fair it would probably not bother her, since they both enjoyed each other's company.

He knew nothing would come out of this 'friendship', of course not, she was the daughter of one of the most important, if not the most important family of this planet, no... this ENTIRE Sector, and he was just some guy from the low society cooking dinners for them.

But then one day, when the Possibles went out for some conference somewhere, Ron had the evening for himself and so he did what he would on these rare occasion, he went for a walk with his dad.

"So, how's work son?"

"Same as usual dad, bit of cleaning here and there, and I think I am a better cook than you are now."

"Well, that still need proving, son."

They both laugh, they were not rich but they were happy, and that was something no one would ever be able to take from them.

"How's the twin? They must be very dignified now."

"James and Timothy? Nah, the two are still doing whatever they do, you know. As long as they don't blow my kitchen up, I'll be ok."

"That is somewhat reassuring."

They walked a few block in silence now both knew what was coming next.

"What about Kimberly?"

"What about her?"

"Well you know, you've been talking so much of her the last few time we were together, I though the two of you were happy."

"Dad…there is nothing to talk about, I just work for her, just like you did and.."

"Look, I know it's none of my business, and I know that she is who she is, and I wish I could have given you a better life, then you could maybe, have been happy with her."

"It's not your fault dad, it's Andreas's fau…"

"Ronald! You do not call you mother by her name."

"How can you still protect her after all these years, after everything she did to us."

"She… was a complex woman, but I loved her, and she loved you."

"Sure didn't felt like it, all those year in the cold of our ho.." Ron felt the sting in his mind, someone was watching them."

" Ron, I'm.."

"Wait!... Stay behind me ."

"What? Why?"

"Well, well, looks like we just found ourselves some fresh meat, guys."

"Yes! Yes! GIVE ME THE CREDITS"

"Back of, Shifty! Brook, keep an eye on him."

"Sure Boss."

"We are all civilized peoples here, right? Now if you two would be so kind, and give us your credits..."

"Yes! THE CREDS, NOW!"

"Shut your damn mouth Shifty!…What my "colleague" was trying to say there was that we would all be on our way and no hurt will be done if you gently give us what you have."

"I'm sorry but we don't have an.."

*BANG*

"What the HELL Shifty!"

"They… They weren't gonna pay boss. I just…"

"Ronald…"

"Dad?"

"Ro.."

"Dad!"

"Look kid AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Then only a blur of red and blue filled Ron's view, the earliest thing he remembered after that moment was waking up in a sell shackled, and covered in blood, with a man sitting in from of the sell, staring at him.

"Good morning sir, I am Detective Malcolm Kelerchian of the Tarsonis Police Force, you have been arrested because you are the prim suspect for the death of four persons, and I am task to take care of the case and ask you some quest...

* * *

The sound of the door opening woke him up, he didn't even notice that he had dozed off.

"Bad dreams Sunshine?" Yori was smiling, she never had a chance to cache her captain by surprise.

"None of your business." At that he got up from the bed and sat on a chair, it cracked when he sat on it, but it was sturdy enough, and he started reviewing his data pad.

She sat on the desk in front of him, and he looked up at her.

"You know, I can read mind too, right?"

"Yeah well, don't, you won't like it in there."

"You sure don't know me much boss."

He looked up at her before saying.

"I know you've been in a fight."

"I.."

"Don't act surprised, we've been in many mission together now. I know how you do things."

"Oh? So now you know me? Yeah right…"

"I can also still fell some psionic residue on you."

"Shit."

"Did you hurt somebody?"

"What? Of course not?"

"Yori, this is serious."

"It's always like this with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't trust me enough not to do something stupid."

"I never said..."

"You wouldn't give a damn if I was the one who got hurt, but if it's one of them, then you go all out to help them."

"Yori…"

"Don't Yori me! You know it's true."

"I need you to listen." She almost said something but when she didn't reply he continued."For our team the mission always came first, a lot of people are counting on our success here but also back on our world and yes the people we are working with are important. They need our protection, because it's what we do, we are soldiers and they are not. But don't you dare say that I don't care about you. In this world, you are the only one I know, the only one I can totally rely on, so I hope you believe me when I say that I trust you."

She was shocked, the Captain had never been so open with her before and she couldn't find what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry if you felt like I wasn't easy on you these last few days... It's just that this whole thing is very messed up and I'm wrecking my mind as to how we are going to get every one out of this."

He look at her with his very tired eyes and did something he hasn't done in a really long time. He gave her a smile.

"Now I need you at your best for tomorrows' assault, so please get some sleep, while I'll go get my sleeping bag."

He got up from the chair, it cracked again, but before he had the time to get the sleeping bag from the drawer, something hold on to his hand, he turned and saw Yori now standing up and facing him. But she was not the fierce woman he had known her to be for the last few years since he met her. No, the woman in from of him looked almost frail.

"Don't talk."

"What?"

"Please, just… just don't talk."

She sat on the bed still holding his hand, she pulled him to her, and she kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35: A bit of sweet

The kitchen (a few moments earlier):

«OHOH! So… who feels like eating Nacos?

The two older Rons looked at each other, before the Captain took a deep breath and stood up.

"I would love to Ronald, but I still have some data to review for tomorrow, so I think I will just leave the two of you to enjoy the meal, Doctor."

"Captain."

"Oh! Uh… Ok, no problem, see you."

The captain gave him a node before leaving the room.

"So... do you still want me to make the Nacos?"

"Sure, but I promised my wife I would come back to her with some food and we have been here for a bit too long now."

"It will only take a minute." Said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Alright then, two… Nacos right?"

"Two Nacos to go, coming right up."

As Ron started his cooking, he added some spices he found with some ground beef, a really nice smile enveloped the place.

"Woaw, you're a natural."

"Yeah! and Kim loves my cooking."

"I bet, I've never been able to do anything myself."

"Oh… want me to show you a thing or two?"

He pondered before accepting.

"Why not, it's not like I am going anywhere while you are preparing this."

The two worked on the meal they were going to eat and as Ron said, it was done in a matter of minutes. The two departed for the kitchen, one to his room and the other to the lab, but both with a smile on their face, having exchanged what they knew was an experience that would probably never happen again in their lives.

Laboratory:

With two plates in his hands, walking to the lab was not that easy, but he still had to push the lab door with his back, not noticing what was pretty obvious in the not so large laboratory.

"Honey! You wouldn't believe what happened."

"mmh… what?"

"Sorry I woke you up."

He laid the plates on a table before moving to her back, massaging her shoulder.

"It's ok, I just dozed off for a bit and… oh you are so good at that…"

"Well you did marry a nurse."

"Oh, come here you."

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before kissing him tenderly. Then the smell of something got her attention.

"Hey! That's not secret meat I smell right?"

"Yeah, that kid Ron knows his way around a kitchen, he even taught me a few things you know."

"Please, the last time you tried to fry eggs, the people of S.A.A.T. though you were trying to burn the place."

"Yeah, not exactly a good memory… anyway, we should eat before it gets cold."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to find how to make the perfect cure anymore so, I guess I'm done."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm ok, I still got something that would heal small bruises and stop bleeding pretty much instantly but you know I would have loved to do better."

"You will someday."

"You're cute, so what would you say if we head back to our room, eat what you got us, and then get some desserts?"

"Two words Doctor Stoppable. Boo…Yah."

* * *

Hey peoples! I know this one is pretty short but I didn't have much to add to this and it would have been strange to tell the next chapter without it, so there^^

Feel free to comment, I don't get many of them and would really LOVE to have some feedback.^^

Cya!


	36. Chapter 36: My blade's purpose

Middleton, February 8th 2028

The sun was setting on the silent remains of Middleton, but many Sentinels troopers were still patrolling the place followed with the Sentry droids as air support, looking for any trace of life to exterminate.

Behind a large group of them, but not too far, stand two Generals, surrounded with a bunch of Goliaths, were exchanging a few words while walking in the debris.

"Do we really have to be here? The place is a graveyard…" said the Athlete class General

"Oh come one, have a little fun would you? It's been a while since he's let you out." Answered the Swordsman class General.

"Well… the last time I ended in pretty bad shape."

"I promised you, the day I find the guy, I will get you his head on a plate."

"Thank you, but I still have a mark on my back from where I was hit, I remember our master saying that he left it as a reminder." She said bitterly.

"I know… but that was TEN YEARS ago, and he's been sending out Goliaths based on you ever since."

"But I am flawed, unlike you, I don't have a hard outer shell." She said touching his torso.

"No, you are perfect for what you were meant to be, a scout, an infiltrator and a fighter, I'm the enforcer, and… Let's just say that my shell is covering more than it is protecting."

"Thank you, I don't what I would.." she was cut mid sentence when her sensors flared up.

"What is it?"

"There, she said pointing at un old house covered with debris, I detect a faint trace of energy."

The house she was pointing at looked like any other house in the street, main difference was what look like an explosion took a big part of the front house a long time ago.

"That one? Let me go fir…arg!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know… I feel like I… never mind. I'm going in." He reached for his sword on his back, The long curve blade that gave his class its name.

With a single swing of the blade, he sliced through the remain of the door. He was too big for the entrance but with his strength and the state of the wood he easily got inside the living room.

Something was wrong, it was too tidy.

"It's too tidy" said a voice behind him

The blade swung at high speed and stopped right at the neck of his fellow General.

"You should have stayed outside." He said putting his sword on his back knowing that if someone in here was fool enough to attack an armed Swordsman, attacking him with another Goliath by his side was just plain suicidal, as if it wasn't already with him alone.

They both walked around the place searching for any form of information about who could have been here and he found maps of the area with circle drawn on it, and she saw four mugs in the sink before turning her attention to her sensors showing her that the fridge was still powered somehow.

"Found anything?"

"The place seems to be still powered, you."

"Only maps of where Ground Zero is."

"You know who could live here?"

"I have my idea but I'm not sure yet, if I'm right, we've dealt with the issue a few months ago."

"I got another energy reading from upstairs."

"I'm going, you stay here."

"Alright."

The stairs were old but still in a good shape. Others images hit him while he climbed but he just pushed them away, his body was now too big for the corridor, but the wall were not solid enough to resist him.

Nothing inside the many rooms until he reached the last one, a computer was right in front of him when he entered, his hand was too big to push any button on the computer so he tried to take the whole unite, but when he tried the screen lit up.

A human face appeared on the screen, dark skinned and young very young. Then, it talked.

"No one sp….zzt"

A blade ended the life of the screen before it could finish talking.

"YOU!"

Despite the rage filling his body, the Swordsman still notice the small bipping sound coming from the computer. Knowing what it was, he rushed out of the room not longer caring that his body was breaking doors and walls alike.

He grabbed the other General before she could say anything and ran outside right before the entire house exploded and collapsed on itself, only leaving some dust in the air.

"What happened?"

"I know whose house it was, I want you to go back to Ground Zero, confirm to our master that the Cyborg is still around and inform him that I'm going for a little hunt."


End file.
